For Better Or Worse
by Acherona
Summary: Growing up is never easy, throw in a bastard an affair and a baby not mpreg and it’s even harder. It’s funny how your life can change in a blink of an eye. Sequel to My Boy Next Door.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto nor am I making any money off these writings.

**Warning – **Boyxboy relationships, foul language, ooc characters and basically anything more you can think of. Be prepared for anything.

**Beta'd** - By the extraordinary entity known as Poisoned Phantom.

**AN – **So here it is the first chapter of the sequel to My Boy Next Door. Thank you to all who liked and read that story. This one isn't as fluffy and cute as the first one, it has its fluffy moments but this is a darker story, be prepared for that.

Anyways, read on and please enjoy!

**For Better Or Worse**

"Blah" speech

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 1.**

Naruto sighed when he finally gave up and blew out the once long slender white candles that had burned down to nubs. It was eleven p.m. and the bastard was nowhere in sight. This was the third Friday night dinner that Sasuke had missed in a row.

When they started university two years ago Sasuke and Naruto knew that they would both be busy and even though they lived together they didn't have much alone time, so they had decided that every Friday they would have dinner together and spend the night with each other, no matter what.

Naruto sighed again, he didn't want to be the nagging "wife" but he couldn't help but feel that he was the only one putting some effort into their relationship lately. He knew the raven was busy and under pressure. About six months ago Fugaku had suffered a heart attack and been forced to step down as president of Uchiha inc. for the sake of his health. Itachi had been more than ready to fill Fugaku's shoes and he was doing a good job but with Anko seven months pregnant with their first child Itachi had a lot on his plate and all the Uchiha's wanted Sasuke involved in the family business anyway. So now on top of university Sasuke also had some sort of apprenticeship at Uchiha inc. to worry about.

The thing that was taking up most of Sasuke's time was this exclusive study group that he had joined. Naruto didn't care for them at all. Apparently only the most brilliant students had a chance to get in and study privately under this creepy ass professor Orochimaru. Naruto got shivers down his back every time he saw the longhaired pale professor. If he had thought Kakashi-sensei creepy back in high school it was nothing compared to the vibes he got from this…this snake man. For some reason he hadn't met the rest of the people in Sasuke's study group, he didn't want to think it but he had the sneaking suspicion that Sasuke might be ashamed of him.

Naruto rose from the table and put the candlesticks away before he threw away the food that had taken him ours to cook. He had to go to bed, Naruto knew it wasn't that late for a Friday night but he had work in the morning and needed to get some sleep.

As Naruto was getting ready for bed his phone rang. He contemplated ignoring it but the ringing was annoying so he gave up and answered.

"Hello," Naruto said in a rather tired voice.

"Hey dickless, how's it going?" A voice asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes; Sai still hadn't grown out of calling him dickless in the two and a half years that they had known each other. Surprisingly enough Naruto had Sai had become really good friends after the whole ordeal with Kakashi had blown over. Naruto could see that Sai had a warm heart under all his fake smiles.

"Sai, what do you want?" Naruto asked not caring if he sounded rude, he was tired of acting happy all the time.

"Ouch! What crawled up your ass and died?" Sai replied. "Naru I'm lonely…Kashi is away at some dumb teaching seminar and I want to go out."

"So go out, what does this have to do with me?" Naruto asked while rubbing his temple with his free hand, it was so annoying when Sai when into whine mode.

"I need you to come with me and watch me so I don't do anything stupid. I get horny on the weekend and I don't want to cheat on Kashi…" Sai whined.

"Oh jeez Sai, if you love someone you can at least keep it in your pants! Kakashi will be home on Sunday, surely you can hold out for two days?" Naruto sounded annoyed as he spoke with the dark haired boy but he couldn't help the smile that started to tug at the corner of his mouth. Sai was incorrigible but at least you could count on him to be entertaining. Naruto switched his sleek black phone to his other ear while he continued to listen to the other boy.

"Pleeeeeease Naru…If you come with me you'll see to it that I won't get to drunk and horny, I'll be safe. Besides it's been ages since we did anything together, you never come out with us anymore," Sai continued to nag Naruto in hopes of wearing him down.

"_Sai's right that I haven't gone out with my friends in a while but with school, work, Sasuke's dad getting sick and this weirdness between me and Sasuke I haven't exactly been in a partying mood," _Naruto thought as he contemplated what to tell Sai next.

"So where are you planning on going?" He finally asked.

Sai smirked to himself on his end of the phone conversation, he knew that when Naruto asked where he was going he had already decided to cave and follow him. Now all he needed was a little nudge. "I thought we could go to this new club called 'Zero', it's supposed to be very hot. Maybe we could get Kiba to join us too; you know how depressed he's been since things ended with that Ino girl. If I told him you were coming too I'm sure he would come and we could cheer him up."

"Fine, fine I give. Give me thirty minutes to get myself ready and I'll meet you outside of the club. You better get Kiba to come too; I don't want to spend the whole night watching your horny ass on my own," Naruto said while running his hand through his golden tresses.

"YAY! See you in thirty!" Sai hollered and with that Naruto was left with a dialing tone in his ear.

Naruto snapped his phone shut and placed on the table before he walked in to his and Sasuke's bedroom. _"Am I doing the right thing?"_ He thought as he started to look through his closet for something to wear to the club. _"I have work tomorrow and should sleep but on the other hand I'm young, fairly attractive and I haven't been out in a long time. And it's not like the bastard's here and I'm sick of spending my nights alone. I think a night out with friends could be just what I need…"_ Naruto nodded his head in agreement with his last thought and pulled out the clothes he'd chosen and laid them on the bed.

Naruto had decided on black skinny jeans that rode low on his hips combined with a thin long sleeved shirt in blinding orange with the kanji for demon written in black on the back of the shirt. Simple yet sexy was Naruto's own judgment of his clothing. He quickly changed and laced up his black and white converse hightops and decided that he was ready to go. As he put his phone and wallet in his jeans pocket, it was a tight fit to get anything in his pockets but after some wiggling he finally managed he wondered if he should leave a note for Sasuke in case the other boy came home while he was out and got worried where he was. _"Nah let the bastard worry!"_ He thought and walked out of the apartment slamming the door shut behind him.

oo—oo—oo

As Naruto got close to Kiba's building he could see two figures waiting for him on the sidewalk. Kiba was dressed casually in blue jeans and a red sweater but what Sai was wearing had Naruto's jaw almost hitting the pavement.

"What the fuck are you wearing Sai??" Naruto screeched as a greeting.

"What…You don't like?" Sai asked with feigned innocence as he ran his hands over his outfit. Sai was clad in tiny black vinyl shorts, purple fish net stockings thigh high leather boots and a purple and pink glittering tank top that ended way above his navel.

"Frankly Sai, you look like a cheap hooker," Naruto told him.

"He is one why not dress the part?" Kiba grumbled.

"Excuse me, I'm not a whore!" Sai said. "I'm just not as sexually repressed as you two sticks in the mud are. Besides the whole point of this evening is to have fun and that's what I'm going to have. If I can't fuck anyone at the club then at least I'm gonna leave them drooling." Sai said confidently as he swayed his hips and started to walk down the street towards the club.

Kiba and Naruto exchanged glances and then Naruto grinned wildly. "You're absolutely right sexboy," He said as he ran to catch up with Sai. "Let's go make them drool"

Kiba joined in, in the laughter and the three young men hurried toward the club where booze and dancing waited for them.

oo—oo—oo

It was Friday night after all so club Zero was packed with people bumping and grinding against each other. Lights flickered and the scent of alcohol, perfume and the underlying smell of sweat lay heavily in the air. Sai led them straight to the bar and ordered himself a shot of vodka. Kiba ordered the same thing as well as a rum and coke. Naruto stuck to a beer. He did have to go to work in the morning and he didn't want to be hung over as well as tired. Besides Naruto couldn't hold his liquor very well and he didn't want to do anything stupid when Sasuke wasn't there to watch out for him. At the thought of Sasuke Naruto felt his mood dampen and he hurried to strike up a conversation with his companions to get his mind off his absent lover.

"So Kiba have you heard anything from Haku lately?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I talked to him yesterday after class a quickie but he's totally engrossed in that mystery boyfriend of his, I wonder if we're ever going to meet him," Kiba answered.

"They have been together for a while now; you don't think its Kashi do you?" Sai suddenly asked with wide eyes and trembling lips.

"Come on Sai, not everything is about you and Kakashi. Besides who other than you would want that pervert anyway?" Naruto told him and took another swig of his beer as he rolled his eyes Sai was such a drama queen.

"Yeah you and pervy teacher are the perfect fit; nobody wants to mess with that," Kiba snickered.

Sai looked offended and pouted a while before his face lit up with one of his famous fake smiles. "So Kiba…Why did Ino dump you?" He laughed when he saw the smile slide off the dog lover's face. "It was almost too easy to turn the tables around on these boys," Sai thought with a satisfied smirk.

"She didn't dump me it was a mutual break up." Kiba grumbled an ordered another drink.

"Mutual huh," Naruto said and leaned in closer. "Was that why she gave you the whole it isn't you it's me speech, because it was mutual?"

"Oh shut up! What do you know you've been practically married for years now, not everyone is as happy as you, you know," Kiba told him.

"Yeah…real happy…" Naruto whispered and ordered another beer, so what if he got drunk? It wouldn't be the end of the world. He didn't see Sai watching him with a concerned look as he gulped his second beer down.

Sai decided to steer the conversation back to Kiba since Naruto looked uncomfortable with talking about his relationship at the moment. "Why were you with Ino in the first place? I thought you batted for our team?"

"Hey I'm a free spirit, I bat for both teams and besides have you seen Ino? The girl's hot!" Kiba answered him and winked his eye at them in a lewd way.

"Well she might be attractive but she doesn't do anything for me. She's lacking the equipment I crave to make me a satisfied boy." Sai replied.

"Ewww! That just put mental images in my head that I would rather not have." Naruto said with a disgusted look on his face. "Come on boys, let's dance and show them how it's done." He continued and grabbed both of his friend's hands and let them out on the dance floor.

As they reached the dance floor something caught Kiba's eye and he turned to his friends.

"Go on without me, Kiba sees something that Kiba likes." He said.

Naruto and Sai sighed at Kiba for being as lame as to talk about himself in third person but followed Kiba's gaze and saw a young man with curly dark hair, a brown polo shirt and sunglasses perched on his nose even in this dark club.

"Go get him dog breath!" Naruto laughed and gave Kiba a small shove. The man gave them a grin and sauntered over to the quiet boy in sunglasses. Sai and Naruto continued further out on the dance floor and started dancing and grinding against each other. It felt good, Naruto loved to dance and it had been such a quite a while since he'd done it. He felt happier that he had in a long time and he smiled at Sai as they turned and twisted to the music.

A lot of people came and wanted to cut in and dance with the gorgeous boys but Naruto and Sai stuck to dancing with each other. Naruto didn't like when strange hands were pawing all over him, his body belonged to Sasuke and having others touching him like that made him feel uncomfortable. Sai was a friend and he trusted him, which made dancing fun.

After a few songs Naruto was sweaty and out of breath, he ventured over to a calmer and quieter part of the club. He needed to calm himself down and catch his breath. Sai went to order a couple of drinks from the bar that he would bring them so that they could cool themselves down a bit.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes were drawn to a couple making out in a corner like there was no tomorrow. Hands were everywhere and their tongues plunged in and out of each other's throats. Naruto thought that the pale redhead shoved against the wall seemed vaguely familiar but it was the other dark haired person that kept him riveted.

"Hey look it's Gaara from high school and he's certainly getting it on," Sai hollered as he stumbled up to Naruto with beer bottles in hand and placed his arms around Naruto's neck as he leaned on his shoulder. "But who's the hottie he's… with….oh…" Sai's voice got smaller and smaller and eventually faded away as the couple making out turned and looked at them at the mentioning of Gaara's name.

Sapphire locked with onyx and Naruto's heart shattered…

**AN- **So what do you think? It looks like Sasuke has been a bad boy. What should happen next? Thank you so much for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto nor am I making any money off these writings.

**Warning – **Boyxboy relationships, foul language, ooc characters and basically anything more you can think of. Be prepared for anything.

**Beta'd** – By the absolutely amiable and amazing Poisoned Phantom.

_**AN – **__Thank you for all your support favs, alerts and of course a special thank you to all wonderful reviewers: Krinzombutterfly, tysonandkai, Sally, SummerUsagi, unholynight, eye-of-demon-kitzune34, AnsemMesna, jamaicabobsled, CrazyCartSalad, TouMoya and taboo 09. Your reviews really mean the world to me and make me want to write faster._

_This chapter is full of angst but I have thrown in a bit of naughtiness as a countermeasure. _

_Please enjoy! _

**For Better Or Worse**

"Blah" speech

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 2.**

Naruto couldn't breathe; it felt as if a huge weight was placed in the middle of his chest preventing him from breathing and his heart from beating. From far away he could hear the pounding beat of the music and see the flashing multicolored lights but his whole being was focused solely on those blazing black eyes that bored into him.

Suddenly Naruto felt that he had to get out of there….this minute! He could see Sasuke releasing the redhead… Gaara was it, and starting to take a step towards him. Naruto didn't want to hear what Sasuke was going to say, he didn't want to see those soft, beautiful lips that only a minute ago was attached to someone else's mouth spew out lies. _"Oh God I'm going to throw up" _Naruto thought as he hurried towards the exit bumping in to bodies in his hurry to get away, he could hear people shouting his name telling him to wait but he ignored them he just had to get away.

As soon as Naruto got out of the club he gulped down fresh air as if it was water and he'd been wandering in the desert for years then he found the nearest trashcan and puked his guts out, his throat was stinging from the bile as he rose up and wiped his chin with the sleeve of his shirt. His nosed twitched at the horrid smell but there was nothing he could do about it at this moment.

After recovering somewhat from the throwing up Naruto ran, he ran as fast as his feet could carry him not caring where he went just as long as it was away from Sasuke. The cold wind whipped at his face as he took one stumbling stride after another in his quest to get as far away from the club as fast as possible.

Naruto slowed down and huffed trying to catch his breath, he'd been running for fifteen minutes without being followed so he deemed it safe to stop.

"_Hmm maybe I'm not important enough for Sasuke to follow me…Maybe he's just happy to be rid of me…"_ Naruto got angry with himself for what he was thinking, he didn't want to talk to Sasuke or have him following him but still Naruto obsessed and was kind of disappointed that Sasuke hadn't caught up with him pleading for forgiveness…He felt so torn.

Naruto sat down on a park bench, feeling the cold from it seep in to him and blending with the cold in his heart. Where should he go? Obviously home wasn't an option, even if Sasuke wasn't there waiting for him he couldn't stand seeing the remains of the dinner he spent hours cooking for him and Sasuke this afternoon. His parents weren't home, they were on vacation visiting Fugaku and Mikoto and as much as Naruto hated to admit it he didn't want to be alone, tonight he needed someone to talk to.

Suddenly the answer to where he should go came to him and Naruto could have hit himself for not thinking about it in the first place, he would go to the one person who always comforted him when he felt bad. With new determination Naruto rose from the bench and wrapped his arms around himself to get some shelter from the cold night winds and started to make his way to his destination.

oo—oo—oo

Iruka moaned when Asuma caressed his hot skin beneath his shirt, those talented hands traveled upward and pinched a pebbled nipple an action that made Iruka's back arch of the couch and sound a soft mewl of pleasure. Asuma's hands were so skilled and knew exactly where and how to touch Iruka to elicit most pleasure. Asuma unbuttoned Iruka's shirt and pulled it of smooth bronze colored shoulders his lips following in his hands wake licking and kissing the warm velvet soft skin.

While Asuma showered Iruka's chest with kisses his hands were working on taking off his own belt, when he finally got the soft leather strip out of his pant loops he caught Iruka's hands and pinned them over the scarred man's head as he tied the wrists together securely with his belt.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Iruka asked panting as Asuma continued to play his body as an instrument. Iruka flexed his hands in their restraints and felt that although they were tight they did not stop the blood flow of his arms, he was grateful for that as it was a total mood breaker to have to stop in the middle of sex because he couldn't feel his hands…That had happened more than once when they both lost control.

"Well now that I have caught myself a sweet little school teacher I want to take my time enjoying every single inch of him without any interruptions." Asuma said and made Iruka shiver when he lightly dragged his nails up and down the thin skin of the inside of Iruka's upper arms. He knew that this was one of Iruka's 'hot spots' and didn't hesitate to use this knowledge to turn the school teacher on even more.

Asuma moved his attention from Iruka's arms to the thin ring of gold that pierced Iruka's right nipple. First he tugged it gently with his fingers before bending down and taking the cinnamon colored nipple into his mouth, sucking, nipping and tugging. Iruka's response was immediate and intensive as he arched almost completely off the couch and mewled softly deep in his throat.

"What do you think the parents of your students would say if they knew that the always proper Umino sensei has his nipple and his cock pierced?" Asuma asked as he continued to twist the gold ring this way and that, sending sensations out to all of Iruka's nerve endings. "Does the ring ever rub against you shirt and cause your nipples to get hard? Do you think of me when they do?" Asuma continued.

"Y-yes I-I think of you…Of this… in the classroom sometimes" Iruka admitted with cheeks flushed red and mouth open and panting.

"Do your fellow teachers know what a slut you are? Such a pretty little cock slut…my slut!" Asuma ended his tirade by biting down hard on Iruka's nipple almost drawing blood.

"YES!!" Iruka screeched. "I'm a slut a filthy cock slut…I-I crave cock but only yours Asuma…only ever yours!"

Iruka was shaking as a leaf by now and sweat made his chocolate tresses damp and a few strands were plastered against his fore head and temples. Iruka liked being dominated; it made him feel like he could just give up control and ride purely on sensations. Sexual pleasure tinged with a just a little pain was one of the things that made sex with Asuma so mind-blowing; he was addicted to it as much as he craved the bearded man himself.

Asuma was taking Iruka's pants off and he almost drooled when the scarred man's erection popped out of its confines. He was so glad that he had managed to talk Iruka to have the Prince Albert; it looked so good on glimmering on the head of his dark red hard cock.

"Do you want me to suck you baby?" Asuma asked. "Do you want me to take this pretty cock deep down in my throat and milk it with my tongue?"

Iruka could only answer by tossing his head from side to side and raise his pelvis upwards closer to Asuma's teasing mouth.

Asuma chuckled darkly and then took Iruka's member into his mouth and swallowed him to the root in one go.

The shock and the pleasure made Iruka scream out loud and he started bucking his hips trying to fuck Asuma's face, if Asuma hadn't been holding Iruka's hips in a firm grip he would have choked on the twitching cock inside his mouth.

With all the pleasure Iruka was subjected to he couldn't hold out for long and it was only a short time later that he erupted deep inside Asuma's throat.

Asuma let Iruka's softening dick slip out from his mouth and licked his lips as he gave Iruka a devilish grin. "My turn baby," he said as he pulled Iruka farther down the couch in the missionary position with his legs spread almost obscenely wide. "How do you want this?" He asked.

"Dry…I want you take me dry Asuma, I just need your cock inside me now…I crave it!" Iruka answered and his own member started to harden again by just the thought of being filled by Asuma's member.

Asuma groaned at Iruka's wanton response and pulled down his zipper freeing his erection and placing it at Iruka's puckered entrance. With one quick thrust he buried himself balls deep inside Iruka and almost came at once feeling the hot almost impossibly tight insides of Iruka grabbing and massaging his cock.

Iruka stiffened and hissed in pleasure pain as he was penetrated. He was glad that Asuma stilled and gave him some time to adjust to the large dick filling him. After a while he moaned and started to rock his hips to show Asuma that he was ready. There was something so erotic by the fact that Iruka was bound and naked and Asuma hadn't removed any of his clothes, it made Iruka feel more dominated and that heightened his pleasure.

"God you're such a painslut aren't you baby?" Asuma asked and punctuated his words by giving Iruka a few sharp jabs with his cock.

Iruka didn't answer he just wrapped his legs tighter around Asuma's waist in an effort to draw him in deeper.

Asuma started to pound the smaller man under him into the couch; he shifted his angle downwards so he could penetrate the school teacher even deeper. Asuma didn't stop until his pubic bone was pressed up against Iruka's balls.

This made Iruka tremble beneath him and a clear drop of precum leaked from the scarred man's member.

"Harder 'Suma…Fuck me harder with that big cock of yours!" Iruka demanded.

Asuma wasn't late to comply and increased the speed and strength of his thrust until the couch was literally moving across the floor because of the power of the fucking that was taking place on top of it.

While Asuma continued his thrusting he also started to play with Iruka's nipples again and tugged at the golden hoop none to gently. He was delighted by the mewls and moans that spilled from Iruka's mouth when he did this.

Asuma grabbed a hold of Iruka and lifted him to his knees while he was still buried inside of him, this was a bit tricky because of Iruka's bound hands but they managed. In this new position Asuma leaned forward and suckled Iruka's nipples as he continued to fuck him hard and deep. Iruka looped his bound hands over Asuma's head and around his neck in an attempt to keep his balance as Asuma's thrusting increased even more.

This double onslaught became too much for Iruka and with a loud yell he came hard over his stomach and Asuma's sweater. Iruka's orgasm and the way it made his passage tighten and twitch pushed Asuma over the edge and he followed Iruka by shooting several streamers of cum into his hot hole.

Both men felt exhausted and sated as the fell back down on the couch trying to catch their breath. Asuma untied Iruka's hands and the belt made a clinking sound as it fell to the floor. Iruka was quick to thread his hands into the other man's dark hair and marvel at its softness, he was always a cuddler after sex and after him being bound during the act he needed to touch his lover as much as possible afterwards…after all he knew that the taller man would soon leave, he never stayed the night.

They were woken from their afterglow by a loud almost desperate banging on Iruka's front door. After lot's of fumbling and swearing Iruka managed to shimmy into his pants and walk to the door mumbling under his breath that he would kill whoever it was that dared disturb his precious time with Asuma.

Iruka yanked open the door ready to chew out the person on the other side but the words died down at the sight that met him. It was his nephew on the other side of the door and he looked horrible, he was pale as a ghost with a tear streaked face and his arms tightly wrapped around himself. What worried Iruka most though was the dull look in the usually bright blue eyes…The blond boy looked absolutely broken and that scared the crap out of Iruka.

"Naruto what's happened?" Iruka asked frantically as he beckoned the blond to come inside.

"U-uncle Ruka…can I please stay here tonight?" Naruto said with his teeth clattering, he felt so cold.

"Of course but what's happened to you? Where's Sasuke?" Iruka still tried to get some answers.

At the mentioning of Sasuke's name Naruto gave a joyless chuckle and rubbed his eyes with a shaking hand_…"Funny it seems it seems like I'm out of tears at the moment,"_ He thought and let his hand fall back down against his side.

As Iruka stood in the hallway watching Naruto with worried eyes Asuma walked into the room, he had fixed himself up and removed the cum stains on his shirt the best he could.

"I have to go now," Asuma said as he leaned down and kissed Iruka softly. "Kurenai will wonder where I am."

At the sound of Asuma's wife's name Iruka flinched but kept quiet and kissed Asuma back.

Asuma straightened up and ruffled Naruto's hair. "See you later squirt," He said and then he was out the door and on his way.

"How do you do it Ruka? How can you love him when you know he isn't really yours?" Naruto asked.

"He _IS_ mine," Iruka answered. "We've been together for over ten years, he was mine before he married and he's still mine. Besides the alternative…not having him in my life is too horrible to even think about."

"But he's married; he has a child for God's sake." Naruto tried to argue.

"Yes he is married but it's a marriage of convenience. Kurenai knows all about me and she has a lover of her own. Yes they have a daughter and Asuma loves her very much. Don't you think it kills me every time he leaves or the fact that we never get to spend any holiday together? Of course it does but he's still mine, body and soul!" Iruka said defensively.

"I'm sorry Ruka; I have no right to judge you or your relationship. You know I love Asuma, I've known him my entire life and he's like and extra uncle to me. I've just had a really crappy night and I'm a bit sensitive to infidelity at the moment," Naruto replied.

At this Iruka's eyes narrowed dangerously and he hissed out. "What did that bastard do?"

"Oh Ruka I really don't want to talk about it right now, I promise I'll tell you later but right now I just want to borrow your shower and maybe some clothes seeing as mine reeks like ass. Then later over ice cream and hugs I'll tell you the whole pathetic story." Naruto said as they both moved from the hallway and into the living room. Naruto looked around with wide blue eyes at the couch that had been pushed halfway across the floor and Iruka's clothes that still lay strewn around the place.

"Err just so you know Ruka… I refuse to sleep on that couch tonight!"

oo—oo—oo

Naruto took a deep breath and braced himself before he opened the door to his and Sasuke's apartment. It was Saturday afternoon and he knew that he had to face Sasuke sooner or later so he might as well have it over and done with. He felt better after talking to Iruka and he had called in sick from work trying to work up the courage to meet Sasuke.

As Naruto opened the door and walked in Sasuke was the first thing he saw, the raven was sitting in a chair facing the door waiting for him. Sasuke looked even paler than usual and he had light blue shadows under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke bit out as a greeting. "I've tried your cell phone like a million times but you haven't picked up."

Naruto couldn't help it but when he saw Sasuke sitting there looking all high and mighty he felt childish and resentful. "What do you care where I've been? You haven't exactly been caring lately," Naruto answered him and walked further inside the apartment towards their bedroom. From the corner of his eye he could see that Sasuke rose from the chair and followed him.

"Of course I fucking care, I was worried about you!" Sasuke spat out.

"Oh please, spare me. So you and Gaara… How long has that been going on?" Naruto asked as he turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"T-that doesn't matter, you still haven't told me where you were all night." Sasuke said.

"HOW. LONG. HAS. IT. BEEN. GOING. ON?" Naruto said again, louder this time.

"I don't know, for about three months I guess." Sasuke finally said looking everywhere else but directly at Naruto.

"Three months…Why?" Naruto asked brokenly.

"I've been under so much pressure lately, I needed release…It just happened, I didn't mea…"

"Oh shut up," Naruto interrupted him. "Nothing just happens you always have a choice, unless you tripped and lodged your cock in Gaara's ass by accident. This study group, does it even exist or was that just an excuse?

"The study group's real," Sasuke mumbled, "I swear I didn't mean for this to happen Naruto."

"Funny but I seem to have trouble believing your word these days…I wonder why…" Naruto said sarcastically and saw Sasuke furrow his brow in irritation.

"Why wasn't I enough Sasuke? I've done nothing but loving you…only you…ever." Naruto said as he felt the pain in his heart increase as he looked at the beautiful man before him.

"That's part of the problem," Sasuke said venomously. "Maybe if you weren't such a one trick pony in bed I wouldn't have had to look elsewhere." Sasuke regretted those words the minute he uttered them especially when he saw Naruto's body jerk as if he had struck him.

"Well now that I know you feel that way it's a good thing I'm leaving then." Naruto said calmly as he started to grab his clothes from the closet and stuff them inside a bag.

"W-what?? No…No you can't leave…" Sasuke said sounding scared all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry Sasuke that I couldn't be what you need and that I'm not experienced enough for you…The worst part is that I actually thought our sex was amazing…I guess I was just deluding myself."

"Naruto please…" Sasuke pleaded trying to get Naruto to look up from his packing but failing.

"Get out of my way Sasuke; I still have more packing to do," Naruto pushed Sasuke away when he tried to hold him. "I'll send someone over for the rest of my stuff later, you can keep anything we bought together…I don't want it," Naruto said.

"Naruto…this wasn't supposed to happen," Sasuke whispered.

"You mean you didn't think you'd get caught…Or even if you did, do you honestly think that I would just pathetically sit here with my arms open wide waiting for you to show me some affection?" Naruto asked angrily as he zipped his bags closed.

"N-no I-I …" Sasuke didn't know what to say…Everything was so wrong, nothing was as it was supposed to be.

"I love you," Naruto said suddenly and saw Sasuke's eyes light up at that statement. "God knows I still love you with every fiber of my being." He slapped Sasuke's hand away as the raven tried to touch his face and continued. "But I'm going to try my hardest to stop. I'll take it one day at a time and somewhere down the line I'll wake up one morning and not love you… I'll be free."

With those words Naruto grabbed his bag filled with his clothes and left a deadly pale Uchiha standing at the bed with his hands hanging forlornly at his sides and tears running down his cheeks.

"It's over," He heard Naruto whisper and after that the only thing Sasuke heard was the slamming of the door as his golden angel walked out of his life…

_**AN**__ – And it's done finally. This was an angsty chapter but things will get better…I promise. The next update may take a while because I'm having surgery on my spine on Monday and my writing depends on how I feel after surgery…Wish me luck. Thank you for reading and please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto nor am I making any money off these writings.

**Warning – **Boyxboy relationships, foul language, ooc characters and basically anything more you can think of. Be prepared for anything.

**Beta'd** – by the ginormously gifted Poisoned Phantom.

_**AN **__– First of all I'm so, so sorry for the long wait on this chapter! Real life has been a bitch with back surgery, ripped stitches and broken arms. Now I'm back and I will really try to never let it go such a long time between chapters again._

_A hundred million thanks to all wonderful reviewers, you all are what keeps me going! Thank you so much to: AnsemMesna, taboo 09, eye-of-demon-kitsune34, unholynight, horsegirl08, M.S Dark Angel, SummerUsagi, jamaicabobsled, mls1971, angelbird2, chibigirlflower, CrazyCartSalad, TouMoya and lilshiori. Again thank you so very much!_

_This is another angsty chapter but I promise…Things will happen soon._

_Please enjoy!_

**For Better Or Worse**

"Blah" =speech

"_Blah"_ =thoughts

**Chapter 3.**

Sasuke groaned as the sunlight shone in through the light green curtains and chased away the comfort of the night. Blinking one tired, bleary, onyx eye open he knew it must be still early so he snuggled deeper into the soft pillow and reached out the pull his wonderful warm dobe closer.

Slender pale hands felt around for the heat of golden skin and a snoring blond but felt nothing but emptiness and untouched sheets. At first he thought his golden angel had gotten up early and he listened for the sound of the shower running or the rattle of ramen cooking in the kitchen, his ears were only met with a dense eerie silence though.

Then in a flash everything that had happened in the previous couple of days came crashing down on him. Sasuke felt his heart start to pound like crazy while sharp claws were tearing up his insides leaving nothing but emptiness and pain behind. Sasuke could taste the bile rising in his throat and he had to swallow feverishly to keep from vomiting.

His dobe was gone.

How could this have happened? What had made everything turn out so fucking messed up and wrong? Sasuke honestly didn't know how he had managed to fuck up this bad. He loved Naruto; he really did with every fiber of his being. Life had just gotten so damn complicated. First his father got sick, Sasuke had always thought of Fugaku like an unbreakable rock larger than life that no one could break down. Then in a blink of an eye his father was suddenly human, weak and frail. How could that be? Then he and Itachi was taking over the company while he was still in school, not to mention that damned study group for the gifted that he had worked so hard to get in to. Certainly they could learn a lot about business by attending but professor Orochimaru was just so creepy.

Sasuke thought he was used to perverted teachers after enduring high school with Kakashi Hatake as his teacher but Orochimaru was in a league all of his own. The worst thing was that the perverseness wasn't directed at him but at Naruto. The snake like professor always asked about his blond and suggested he'd bring him with him the next time the group had a meeting. As if Sasuke would ever subject his precious angel to that slimy man's stares and touch. No, Sasuke did his best to keep Naruto as far away as possible from said study group.

With all that had happened since Sasuke and Naruto started college and began to live together Sasuke now felt shackled by responsibilities. He was only about to turn twenty but mentally he started to feel as if he were fifty. Get up early go to school, of course get top grades since nothing else was accepted by his family. After school it was work at Uchiha inc. and trying to get all the stuffy old geezers there to accept that he actually knew what he was talking about. Then three nights a week there was the study group. When he came home late in the evening he had a whiny, clingy dobe asking him how his day had been. It was all too much. Wasn't college supposed to be a fun time filled with parties and sex?

One night on his way home Sasuke had stopped at the local dive to get a drink and that was when he had met Gaara. At first they had talked about high school and what they both had been up to since graduation. Then Sasuke had started to notice the way Gaara's red hair shone in the soft light and how smooth his peach colored skin seemed to be. One thing led to another and within two hours of meeting they were having wild sex in the alley behind the bar. For the first time in a long time Sasuke felt young and free, he couldn't give that up and because of that he ended up meeting Gaara again and again. He pushed the guilt of cheating on Naruto way back in his mind; it wasn't as if the blond would ever find out.

Then at the club Friday night when Sasuke had looked up from Gaara and met those impossibly blue eyes filled with hurt, shock and betrayal everything had crashed around him. He realized what he had done but it was too late and now he'd lost his light for good. Sasuke honestly didn't think that Naruto would leave him; he had no idea how he was supposed to live without his blond when just breathing without him was agony. How could he fix this?

Sasuke was roused from his musings by a less than gentle pounding on the front door. He slowly got out of the bed, put on a worn pair of jeans and went to open the door. By opening it he was promptly met by a fist to the face that had him stagger backwards and clutch his now bloody nose with his hand.

"FUCK!" Sasuke yelled in pain and looked up to see who his assailant was.

Kiba glared back at him from the other side of the door before stalking into the apartment carrying a load of boxes in his arms, he was followed by Iruka who was also carrying boxes. If looks could kill Sasuke would be stewing in the deepest pits of hell from the death glares that Iruka shot him.

"We're here to pick up the rest of Naruto's stuff." Iruka told him in a short clipped tone as he started to pack Naruto's shoes and jackets from the shelves in the hallway.

"No way," Sasuke said and tried to pry the box out of the long haired brunet's arms. "You're not touching anything of the dobe's; he needs it when he comes home."

"Get a grip shit for brains," Kiba snarled and shoved Sasuke into the wall. "After the shit you pulled, Blondie isn't stepping foot inside this building again. You fucked up big and you lost him… Deal with it!" The last words were almost yelled in Sasuke's ear.

"B-but I need to talk to him…I need t-to explain…" Sasuke said as he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor with his face buried in his knees.

"Well tough…I thought you would realize that Naruto doesn't want to speak to you after he pressed the ignore button on his phone like a million times yesterday when you tried to call him. Cheating assholes doesn't get second chances." Iruka growled as he continued packing as fast as he could, it was actually not so much packing as it was tossing everything he could find into the boxes. Naruto could sort it out later when he wasn't in bed crying his heart out.

Sasuke looked up from his knees and suddenly got a hard glint in his onyx eyes. "Well you're one to talk," He hissed at Iruka. "You've _been the other man_ in a cheating relationship for years."

"Oh you can't compare our situations," Iruka yelled, this little shit pissed him off. "Kurenai knows about me and Asuma, she's always known. You went behind Naruto's back for months screwing someone else, it doesn't compare at all." Iruka bent down until he could look Sasuke straight in the eyes. "I'm so looking forward until Minato gets back from his trip, I know your father and he are best friends but I also know he warned you when you started dating Naruto. Minato only has one son and he would do anything for him, be prepared to sleep with one eye open… Minato doesn't take kindly to anyone who makes his boy cry." Iruka stood up and continued tossing items haphazardly into the boxes; he could hear Kiba doing the same from the other room.

Sasuke leaned back into his knees; he didn't know what to say. He hated to admit it but he was really afraid of Minato. The elder blond seemed carefree and borderline stupid but there was a reason he'd become the youngest police chief the city had ever had, the man could be absolutely ruthless when he felt the need to be. As Iruka had said, Minato was extremely protective of his family and Sasuke didn't know how much the blond's friendship with his father could protect him, blood is thicker than water after all.

Sasuke got up from the floor and started to walk towards the bathroom, he needed a shower to clear his head and think of a way to get his dobe back. "Just close the door when you leave, it will lock behind you." He called over his shoulder before he entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He sighed as he peeled the jeans and boxers off and stepped into the shower. Sasuke didn't have the energy to deal with Naruto's idiotic friends anymore, not when his heart was hurting the way it did. He closed his eyes and let the hot water pelt his aching body.

oo—oo—oo

Itachi sat at his home office doing some paperwork, it was Sunday but unfortunately he still had work that needed to be done. He sighed and rubbed his neck that had gotten sore from all the paperwork he had done over the weekend. There didn't seem to be an end to things from Uchiha inc. that needed to be taken care of. He glanced at the old golden desk clock that stood on the large wooden desk again and almost groaned when he saw that it was still only lunchtime, Itachi felt as if he'd been trudging through the same papers forever.

It was such a nice Sunday and Itachi would much rather spend it with his wife than with quarterly taxations and who need to be laid off. He and Anko were going to be parents soon and Itachi wanted to be a better father than Fugaku, neither he nor Sasuke had ever doubted that their father loved him but he was never there. Any recital or graduation they had had the only one who had been there were Mikoto. On an intellectual level Itachi understood that his father had been busy and that he had an empire to run but in his heart it had always been lonely to see that empty chair. He wanted to be there for his little boy or girl. That's why he wanted Sasuke at the company too; maybe if they did it together they would have some time with their families too at least Itachi hoped so.

Itachi felt it as if he and Anko were slowly drifting apart; he hated the feeling because he loved his spitfire police-wife. The pregnancy was taking its toll on his wife and he wasn't around much to support her. He hoped that things would be better when the baby was born. No matter how things were right now at this moment Itachi didn't want to lose her, not when they were becoming a family. A small smile touched the dark haired man's lips when he thought about the fact that he was going to be a father; nothing on earth meant more than that. There would be a life on this earth that was part him and part Anko, their love had made that life. Itachi looked at the watch again and allowed his head to fall down on the desk with a thump when he saw that only a few minutes had passed since he looked at it last.

A knock on Itachi's office door saved him from committing suicide through paper cuts and he almost eagerly called for the person on the other side of the door to enter. To his surprise Itachi saw his younger brother entering the office and closing the door behind him, Sasuke looked like hell even paler than usual and with large dark circles under his eyes.

"Well little brother, what brings you here on a Sunday looking like something the cat dragged in? Shouldn't you be at home screwing that gorgeous blond of yours into the mattress?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Something has happened," Sasuke said in a monotone voice as he went over to the desk and sat down on the comfy leather chair across from Itachi. "I've really fucked up!" He said and told Itachi the whole story.

After hearing his younger brother's story Itachi could feel a pounding head ache starting to creep up behind his temples. "I've always known you're stupid little brother but this must be a new record even for you." Itachi rubbed his temples with long, slender fingers as he fixed Sasuke with a glare. "For as long as I can remember Naruto is the only one you have ever wanted. First you were best friends since you were in diapers then something happens I don't know what and you spend five years stalking the poor blond without him knowing and trying to come up with a plan to get him back. When that finally happens and you're supposed to have your happily ever after you go and do this…Why?"

"I never meant for any of this to happen, Naruto is still the only one I want…The only one I'll ever want. He owns my soul." Sasuke said broken heartedly as he looked at his older brother. "I didn't choose for this to happen, it just did…"

"That's complete bullshit and you know it!" Itachi snapped at the younger raven, he could feel himself getting angry and that was never good. "You always have a choice little brother. In life you will meet people that you'll feel an attraction to, that's part of what makes life so great. You choose how to react to that attraction though, is it worth more than the relationship and love you have? Ask yourself that question and then choose. Don't come here and say that you didn't have a choice and that it just happened…You ALWAYS have a choice, you made the wrong one and now you live with the consequences." Itachi looked at Sasuke with knowing dark eyes as he spoke, he knew his little brother was hurting but he also needed Sasuke to understand that he had done a horrible thing to a person that loved him.

"I just want him back 'Tachi, everything hurts without him." Sasuke said and his black eyes were filling with tears, he tried to blink them away. The last thing Sasuke wanted was to be weak and cry in front of his older brother, for an Uchiha weakness was not tolerated.

"I know you want him back and I wish I could tell you that everything will be okay but I can't," Itachi said softly. "You have to accept that there is a distinct possibility that you have lost Naruto, and what about the redhead…Gaara was it? Where does he stand in all of this?"

"Gaara doesn't mean anything to me!" Sasuke snapped irritably. "He was just a way to relieve all the stress I've been feeling."

"Does he know that?" Itachi asked as he leaned back in his chair lacing his hands together in his lap.

"Yes…What we had was a mutual understanding regarding sex. Gaara's still in love with his ex-boyfriend." Sasuke was growing more and angrier with his brother; he was supposed to help him finding a way to get his dobe back not sitting there like a God and judge him.

The tension between the two Uchiha's was rising high but before any of them could say anything else there was a loud knock on the large dark brown wooden door and without waiting for an answer Anko waddled in. Her hands were on her stomach and her usually sharp honey brown eyes were wide with wonder.

"'Tach…my water just broke." She said calmly as she stood in the middle of the room.

"What?" Itachi looked completely stumped as he rushed up from behind the desk and started to almost drag his less than amused wife out the door and down the stairs. "Call the hospital little brother and tell them we're coming." Itachi called to Sasuke with a brilliant smile on his face, Sasuke had never seen that look of pure joy on his elder brother before.

"What are you waiting for Sasuke? Call them," Itachi said again. "I'm going to be a daddy!"

oo—oo—oo

_Ring, ring._

Naruto woke with a start when Iruka's telephone started ringing through the house. He looked at his watch and saw that it was five thirty pm, great after crying all night and all morning he'd slept the rest of the day away.

_Ring. Ring._

Why didn't Iruka answer? Naruto managed to crawl out from under the blue covers and stand on shaky legs. He went out into the hallway and everything was silent except from the blaring phone. It seemed as if Iruka had stepped out for a while. Naruto made his way to the small end table and answered the phone.

"Umino residence." He tried to sound upbeat and keep the hoarse and sleepy gravel away from his voice.

"Naruto," A smooth dark voice said on the other line.

"Sasuke," Naruto said with a sigh. "I told you not to call; I really don't want to speak to you."

"Pleas Nar don't hang up! This isn't about me." Sasuke hurriedly said and Naruto thought that something sounded strange about the raven's voice, like he tried to keep all emotion out of it.

"Okay bastard, then what is it? I don't have all day." Naruto replied, wanting to end this conversation as fast as possible. His knuckles had gone white around the phone's receiver just by hearing the velvety voice of his now ex-boyfriend.

"I'm at the hospital…I-it's Anko…S-she's…Dead…

_**AN**__- And there you have it. Anko didn't make it, is the baby okay? Is it a boy or a girl? How will Itachi react to all of this? Tell me what you think. Thank you so much for reading and please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto nor am I making any money off these writings.

**Warning – **Boyxboy relationships, foul language, ooc characters and basically anything more you can think of. Be prepared for anything.

**Beta'd** – Not beta'd yet; I'll put up an edited version eventually.

**AN** – _Okay, what can I say…I'm so sorry for not having updated this for so long…It's been months, I'm so ashamed. RL had been kicking my ass like you wouldn't believe. I can only hope that you'll forgive and I promise to try and do better with updates in the future._

_Thank you so much to all of you that has reviewed, it means more than I can ever say and it makes me want to write more for you guys…THANK YOU!_

_In this chapter we find out how Itachi handles the death of his wife and the fate of the baby…Please read on._

**For Better Or Worse**

"Blah" =speech

"_Blah"_ =thoughts

**Chapter 4.**

Naruto rushed through towards the shiny revolving glass doors at the entrance of the hospital. As soon as he'd heard what Sasuke said on the phone everything became a blur, it felt as if his head was filled with cotton and he really couldn't believe what Sasuke had told him. Intellectually he knew that it was true, Sasuke might have turned out to be a lying ass be he would make something so horrible up, Naruto's heart couldn't accept it though. He'd known Anko for a long time, first as someone who worked for his father and then as a sister in law and …Oh God…He hadn't even asked about the baby, Naruto slowed down his step as he felt a wave of shame go through him. How could he have been so thoughtless as not to enquire about the baby?

With slow, hesitant steps Naruto approached the information desk located by the main entrance of the hospital. There was a pink haired young woman standing at the desk and she looked terribly busy writing and checking all sorts of papers while her brow was furrowed and she glared up at Naruto with cool green eyes as he placed his hands on the desk silently waiting for her to have a moment free to help him.

"Can I help you?" She asked hurriedly as she glanced from him to the papers in front of her and to the small silver watch she wore on her slender wrist.

"Yeah…um…my sis…I mean a close family friend was pregnant and came here but a-apparently something went wrong…I d-don't know what happened." Naruto stuttered as he spoke to the petite nurse, he didn't know what to say or how to phrase himself.

"Name?" The nurse asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered somewhat bewildered.

"Not you!" The nurse said and rolled her eyes at him. "The name of the patient." Now she spoke to him as you would to a child and Naruto felt himself growing irritated, he just wanted some clarity in the situation not stand here and bicker with a human bubblegum.

"The patients name is…was Anko Uchiha." Naruto said in a clipped tone, he just wanted to move on from this desk of doom.

"Oh…So you're a friend of the Uchiha's," Suddenly he had the nurse's full attention and her voice was full of sugar. "Please take the elevator up to the eleventh floor, the Uchiha family has a private room there."

"Thank you." Naruto said curtly and moved towards the elevators as fast as he could, he always felt uncomfortable in hospitals and he knew that that feeling wouldn't change after this visit which was most definitely not a joyous one. When he got to the elevators the shiny stainless steel doors opened with a ping and he hurried inside. The doors opened on the eleventh floor and Naruto slipped out between the twenty or so other people crammed into the elevator, it was enough to make the claustrophobic in anyone jump out and scream loudly and that was precisely what Naruto felt like doing especially when an old lady rammed her walker right in the small of his back. Finally he worked his way out of the maze of human flesh and stepped foot on the solid floor outside the elevator…Freedom! He almost felt like doing a touchdown dance.

As Naruto walked along the corridor where the walls were painted a pale yellow that were supposedly a color meant to be calming but made Naruto feel slightly nauseous. The blond turned a corner and ran almost head first into Sasuke. The raven looked even paler than usual, worry-lines marring his face and large dark circles around his eyes. Naruto felt a sharp stab of pain go through him when he looked at the younger Uchiha and immediately felt guilty afterwards, this wasn't about him and his feelings. He still loved Sasuke, he didn't know how to stop but at the same time he loathed the very sight of him.

"Naruto, I'm so glad you came." Sasuke said in a hoarse voice as if he'd been crying. He made a move as if to embrace Naruto and the blond stepped out of the way causing Sasuke's arms to fall dejectedly to his sides.

Naruto couldn't let Sasuke touch him, it would hurt too much and if he stepped into the raven's arms he might grow weak and want to stay there and he couldn't let that happen. "I'm so sorry to hear about Anko," Naruto whispered, his eyes looking everywhere but to the raven. "How's…I m-mean did the b-baby make it?"

Sasuke ran a hand over his eyes as if he could wipe away the tiredness and sadness. "Yeah, the child made it. It's a girl, she's tiny but healthy. A-Anko had picked out her name b-before, she's called Aiko." He answered.

'_Aiko meaning love child' _Naruto thought. "Aiko Uchiha, what a beautiful name," The blond said with a choked up voice, he wanted to cry when he thought about the fact that Anko who he'd known almost his entire life was really gone and that this baby girl would grow up without a mother. "Is Itachi with the baby then?" He asked.

A shadow passed over Sasuke's face at the mentioning of his brother. "He hasn't even looked at her, he just sits there…He won't talk to me, I can't get through to him. The only thing he says is that he wants to be alone, maybe he'll listen to you." He ended looking at Naruto pleadingly.

Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine at Sasuke's words. That didn't sound like Itachi at all; Itachi was the strongest person Naruto had ever met. He had just lost his wife but still Itachi wasn't the type of person to just give up. Wrapping his arms around himself he nodded to Sasuke that he would go see Itachi and after seeing the relieved look on the younger Uchiha's face he followed Sasuke to a closed door.

oo—oo—oo

Sai was painting; he stood in front of the canvas regarding it silently before adding a bold stroke of dark muted colors. He had a paint smudge on his cheek and he was wearing only a pair of loose grey sweatpants. Sai's bare feet tapped impatiently against the cool hardwood floor as he was contemplating his next move. He was upset, his best friends, to be honest his only friends had broken up and worse than that Kakashi was late getting home from his conference trip. He knew that the older man was a player and he lived in constant fear that he would find someone else…Someone smarter, prettier and just better than Sai. With a frustrated sigh he ran a paint-flecked hand through silky ink black hair and continued glaring at the painting.

The rustling of keys in the front door made Sai startle enough to drop his brush on the floor, with a muffled curse he bent down to pick it up just as the door opened and Kakashi walked in.

"Now that's the kind of view I like to come home to." The silver haired man said with a grin as he watched Sai bending over to pick up the brush. Kakashi rolled his bag inside and shut the door behind him with the heel of his foot.

Sai hated the relief he felt at seeing his lover walk through the door, but him coming home meant that Sai had some time left where he didn't have to be alone. He knew that he would be left alone one day because after all what did he have to offer to make someone want to stay? Sai straightened up and placed his brush in a cup beside the easel before turning around and offering his lover a small smile.

Kakashi furrowed his brow as he walked over to the raven wrapping his arms around the other's pale form burying his nose in the crook of Sai's neck. "What's wrong?" He asked with his lips against Sai's smooth skin.

"Nothing's wrong, why would you think that?" Sai turned around and wrapped his own arms around Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi pulled Sai's arms off him and grabbed his chin between his fingers to make the younger man look at him. "I know you kitten, I can tell that something's bothering you.

Gently Sai traced the outline of the older man's eye-patch before leaning his head on Kakashi's shoulder. "Naruto and Sasuke have broken up," He murmured. "I nagged Naruto to go out with Kiba and I on Friday and when we were at the club Naruto found Sasuke cheating. Now I don't know what to do or how to feel. Sasuke was my first friend ever but over the past years Naruto has grown to be my best friend. What if I have to choose between them, what if Naruto blames me for finding out about Sasuke?" Sai was almost sobbing by now.

"Shh," Kakashi said and led his lover to the bed where they could sit down. "If they're your friends they won't make you choose between them, and why would Naruto blame you? You didn't make Sasuke cheat on him, if anything he should be glad that he found out." Kakashi held Sai close and stroke his silky hair.

Sai pressed himself even closer to Kakashi and fisted his hands in the older man's shirt. "Now I'm only waiting for you to leave me, if Naruto and Sasuke couldn't make it then there's no chance for us…Besides Sasuke is probably available now and you have always wanted him."

"Shut up, just shut the fuck up!" Kakashi was suddenly angry and he pushed away from Sai to get up from the bed and pace around the room. "Are you stupid? We've been together for over two years and in that time have I so much as looked at someone else? Have I so much as made any notion that I wanted Sasuke or any other guy? Tell me!" He hollered making Sai jump. "I love you, you moron. I don't want anyone else but you need to start having faith in us because otherwise we'll never last. The silver haired man walked over to the bed again and sat down pulling Sai close. "I. LOVE. YOU." He said again.

For the first time Sai really looked at his older lover and saw that the man was telling the truth. He scrambled up so that he was on the other man's lap straddling his thighs and covered Kakashi's face and neck with kisses. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I love you too and I can handle anything as long as we're together." Sai whispered between kisses.

Kakashi grinned at him and cupped Sai's ass in his large hands. "That's more like it," He said smugly. "Now where are your kitty-ears and those edible thongs I bought you?"

Sai laughed as he nuzzled the silver haired man's neck. "You're such a perv Kashi…But you're my perv."

"That I am and don't you doubt it!" Kakashi replied and flipped their positions so that Sai was underneath him. "Now how about a prober welcome home…" He said huskily before claiming Sai's lips in a heated kiss. "On the train home I read this scene in the new Icha Icha novel I thought we could play out."

"Perv!"

oo—oo—oo

When Naruto walked in through the door Sasuke had opened the first thing that met him was darkness. Then he saw a figure sitting in a chair in the corner staring straight ahead with unblinking dark eyes. "Get out little brother, I told you I wanted to be left alone." Itachi said in a voice totally devoid of emotions.

"Itachi, it's me…Naruto. You shouldn't sit here alone in the dark." Naruto said carefully as he walked towards Itachi. Sasuke stood in the doorway watching his now ex boyfriend with regret and longing. "Don't you want to see you daughter?" Naruto asked.

"No!" Itachi said in a tense voice. He raised his head and looked at Naruto with wide, lost eyes. "I am death."

"What are you talking about Itachi?" Naruto asked worriedly as he knelt in front of the chair where Itachi sat.

"I told you, I am death. Anything these hands touch withers and dies." Itachi said in the same detached voice as he studied his pale, slender hands. "I touched Anko and now she's dead…I can't do the same to her child."

"That's not true Itachi." Naruto said and cupped the elder Uchiha's face between his tanned hands. "See I'm not afraid to touch you, you're not death. Your daughter needs you, you're a daddy now."

"She doesn't need me; she needs someone better, someone capable of love." Itachi said and turned his head away from Naruto's grip. "I am cold inside, frozen. Now please leave me alone Naruto."

Naruto sighed with tears running down his cheeks and turned around to look at Sasuke questionly. The younger raven shrugged his shoulders and motioned for Naruto to come. The blond got up from his kneeling position and with a kiss on Itachi's forehead he left the elder Uchiha alone with his darkness again.

"This is bad; I've never seen Itachi like this before." Naruto told Sasuke as the door swung shut behind him.

"I told you so," Sasuke replied grumpily. "I don't have any idea what to do." The raven would have said more but he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "Hello…yeah hi mom."

Naruto walked down the corridor, wanting to give Sasuke some privacy as he spoke with his family. He supposed that they didn't know about him and Sasuke yet, Naruto hadn't told his parents and now after what had happened to Anko it didn't seem as important anymore. They had enough on their plate without adding the breakup to their worries. A sudden knock on his shoulder had Naruto jumping high in the air and he turned around with a startled yelp.

"Mom wants to talk to you." Sasuke said and held out his sleek silver colored phone. Naruto took it hesitantly and held it against his ear. "H-hello?" He said.

"_Hi, sweetie,"_ Mikoto's voice sounded sad and tired. _"I'm so glad that you are there with my boys. Sasuke needs you and I think Itachi does too. Now I have a huge favor to ask you."_

Naruto didn't like the sound of that at all but he bit his tongue and continued to listen to what Mikoto Uchiha had to say.

"_We would have really liked to be there right now, comforting our son and seeing our first grandchild. The problem is that Fugaku has been grounded from flying because of his heart condition…Thankfully your parents are staying and helping us but we don't know when we can get home._" Mikoto blabbed on and Naruto just wished that she would get to the point; he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. _"Now the favor, would you and Sasuke please move in with Itachi in the mansion? I don't want Itachi to be alone and he'll need help with the baby. If you are three it shouldn't be so hard and I or Kushina will only be a phone call away if you'll need to ask something."_

"I d-don't know if t-that's the best idea Mikoto." Naruto tried to interrupt. The last thing he wanted was to move in with Sasuke and play happy family, just the thought of doing that made him feel sick to his stomach. "I don't know anything about caring for a baby and I don't think Sasuke does either."

"_You'll figure it out dear and as I said you can always call here and ask. Please Naruto, you and Sasuke can do this. We'll be home as soon as we can but we need you to pick up the ball in the mean time. You and Sasuke are already living together, what does it matter if it's in that apartment of yours or the mansion? You can do this."_

Naruto had no idea how it'd had happened but after several more minutes of conversation Naruto had promised to move to the Uchiha mansion with his ex boyfriend and help to care for a newborn. Why did things like this always happen to him? Damn all Uchiha's and their manipulative ways. He closed the lid on the phone and handed it back to Sasuke who watched him with guarded eyes and an unreadable expression.

"Okay," Naruto said as he ran his fingers through his hair making it even wilder than before. "This has nothing to do with us and I'm not taking you back. I'm doing this for Itachi and the baby, not for you." He pointed at Sasuke who remained tense and silent.

"We'll have separate rooms and we won't interact unless it involves the baby or Itachi." Naruto continued. "Are we clear?"

Sasuke just nodded shortly. This wasn't what he wanted either. Sure he wanted Naruto back more than anything but not like this, not with a baby neither of them knew how to care for and a brother who had apparently cracked. "So, do you want to see the baby you'll be helping to take care of?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's impossibly blue eyes lit up and he nodded at Sasuke and followed the raven down a few corridors until they came to the newborns.

"There she is." Sasuke said and pointed to a baby wrapped in a pink blanket, screaming her head off in her plastic crib. Naruto's heart melted when he saw the tiny pink hands waving frantically in the air as she cried. "She's crying, can I hold her?" He turned and asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, I guess so." Sasuke answered uncomfortably. He didn't know the first thing about babies and since he was gay he'd figured that he'd never have to learn either.

Naruto sighed and left Sasuke behind as he walked over to the crib and very carefully picked up the crying baby, making sure that he supported her head. "Shhh, don't cry Ai-chan." He said as he rocked the baby gently. Aiko's whole body shuddered in relief of having been picked up and placed in warm arms and with a few hiccupping sniffles the crying stopped. She opened her eyes and looked at Naruto with pitch black eyes; there was no mistaking her for being something other than an Uchiha. "That's right sweetie no need to cry, you won't be alone anymore." Naruto cooed as he sat down in a chair still rocking her gently. Suddenly moving to the mansion didn't seem like such a nightmare. This baby was totally innocent and she needed someone to take care of her until Itachi snapped out of it and could do so himself.

Sasuke watched Naruto with longing and jealousy, he wanted to be the one in Naruto's armed being held and comforted. He envied the blonds' ability to adapt to every situation and to always see the positive in things. Sasuke mourned for Anko, he really did but no matter what Naruto had told him he would use the time they spent living under the same roof to win his blond back. This whole sorrowful event had shown Sasuke how short life could be and his life wasn't worth living without Naruto, he needed the blond like he needed air and he would get him back!

Naruto looked up just to see Sasuke's burning gaze locked on him and he hurriedly looked down again. He didn't want to see longing in the other's eyes; he wanted to stay angry, he had a right to stay angry. Naruto bent down and kissed Aiko on her downy raven locks. "You'll be alright sweetie, you're already loved and when you're daddy sees you he's going to adore you…I promise."

Whatever happened in the next weeks, it was bound to be interesting…

**AN – **_Wow so this chapter is finally done. Will Naruto get Itachi to go see Aiko? How will the whole living together thing work out for Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi and what will Iruka and Naruto's friends say about him moving in with his cheating ex? Please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading and please review…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto nor am I making any money off these writings.

**Warning** – Boyxboy relationships, foul language, ooc characters and basically anything more you can think of. Be prepared for anything.

**Beta'd **– Not beta'd yet so please forgive any mistakes.

**AN** – _Hah, not four months between updates this time. This time, Naruto moves in to the mansion and Aiko gets to come home. Thank you so much for all your kind reviews, it's what keeps me going. Now without further ado…_

_Please enjoy!_

**For Better Or Worse**

"Blah" =speech

"_Blah"_ =thoughts

**Chapter 5.**

"Iruka would you please stop with the deep sighs and your eye rolling, you have made your opinion more than clear." Naruto snapped as he stuffed clothes into the blue duffel bag that was placed on the bed of Iruka's guestroom. The blond turned around to look at his uncle who was standing in the doorway watching his nephew back with a forlorn look on his face.

"I just want to know if you have thought this through." Iruka said as he ran a hand through his soft chocolate brown hair that was down from its usual ponytail. "I mean only days ago Sasuke betrayed you, I held you as you cried and now you're moving back in with him. I don't think you're making the wisest choice here, I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt anymore than you already have."

Naruto paused from folding a green sweater and turned to Iruka, his irritation slowly fading as he heard the honest concern in his uncle's voice. He needed to make the older man understand. "This is not about Sasuke and I'm not moving back in with him, well not really anyway. You should have seen Itachi, he's a wreck and I don't know what I or Sasuke can do to make things better for him other than be there to help and give him time. And this small precious baby girl…When I went to see her at the hospital she hadn't been held since being born, I cannot not help after holding that small human being in my arms. She's innocent and deserves to be loved, if I can help her then I damned well will. Please Ruka; this is something I need to do. Sasuke and I are over but the Uchiha's are still a part of my family and right now we're all hurting."

Iruka looked over at his pleading nephew and wondered when the ditsy child he used to know had grown into the man he saw before him. The brunet crossed the distance between them and wrapped Naruto in a tight hug. "You are too kind for your own good, I do understand why you're doing this and you'll have my support every step of the way. You can always call me, day or night if you need any help or if you just feel like talking." Iruka took the now crumpled sweater from Naruto's hands and refolded it neatly before placing it in the duffel bag. "Just be sure to not let anyone in that manor take advantage of your kindness."

"Yes Ruka…You know I'm not quite as stupid as you might think." Naruto replied and Iruka looked horrified at his statement.

"I don't think you're stupid at all! I'm just protective of my family that's all."

Naruto smiled at his sputtering uncle and hugged him again. "I know and I do appreciate it. So when is Asuma coming over?" The blond asked in an attempt to steer the conversation away from himself and his decision to help the Uchiha's.

Iruka blushed lightly at the mentioning of his lover's name and Naruto couldn't help but find that adorable. He wanted a love like that too and up until last weekend he actually thought that he had that. Naruto knew that Iruka and Asuma's relationship was far from perfect but the love and the devotion the two men had for each other despite all their obstacles was worth envying. Naruto cocked his head as he waited for Iruka's answer.

"He should be here any minute now," Iruka said, his blush deepening. "Are you sure you don't want us to drive you to the Uchiha's with your stuff before you go to the hospital to pick up the baby?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Kiba has promised to drive me to the mansion and then I guess I'll be going with Itachi and Sasuke to pick up Ai-Chan." Naruto replied as he closed the zipper on his bag and placed it on the floor. "Is it alright that I leave most of my stuff here, this living situation at the mansion is just temporary after all. As soon as aunt Mikoto, Fugaku and my parents make it home I'm out of there."

"Of course you can keep your things here, you're welcome to stay as long as you want, you know that."

Both men startled when they heard a key in the lock and a slow dazzling smile spread over Iruka's face as he hurried down to greet his love. Naruto watched his uncle hurry down the stairs in amusement but again he felt that little twinge of jealousy to have a love like that. After a quick glance at his wrist watch, Naruto fished out his cell phone from the pocket of his denims and called Kiba. The dog-lover was running late.

"Where are you?" Naruto said the second Inuzuka answered his phone.

"Relax, will you," Kiba replied in an easygoing voice. "We're coming down your street now so go get ready."

Naruto quirked a blond eyebrow. "We?" He asked.

"Yeah, me, Sai and…you remember cute polo shirt guy from the club? Shino is with me today, you don't mind do you?"

To be honest Naruto didn't remember much from the club besides seeing Sasuke with his tongue down Gaara's throat but if Kiba had found someone that made him happy after the breakup with Ino than the blond was all for it. "Of course I don't mind, I just didn't realize it took three people to drive me to the Uchiha's." Naruto said as he grabbed his bag and jogged down the stairs, phone clutched between neck and ear. The blond walked into the living room and waved goodbye to his uncle who waved back from his seat on Asuma's lap and then Naruto made his way to the front door.

"Think of us as your reinforcement," Kiba said at the same time as Naruto saw the Inuzuka's old beat up Saab come huffing down the street. "Besides I want to see if the bastard's nose still swollen from the punch I threw at him." Kiba cackled.

Naruto rolled his eyes and snapped his phone shut as he walked towards the car, if this was Kiba's mood then it would be a long drive.

oo—oo—oo

Sasuke looked at his watch for what felt like the millionth time as he estimated how much time he had before Naruto got there. Of course Sasuke felt horrible for all that had happened but he still couldn't help but think that this would be the perfect opportunity to win his blond back. Sasuke's world was empty and black without Naruto in it and Sasuke would do anything to get him back, even take advantage of this sad situation.

The younger Uchiha had been up all night watching over Itachi, his older brother was a mess and it hurt Sasuke to see his usually controlled and poised brother like that. Right now Itachi had locked himself inside his home office with a bottle of whiskey and Sasuke had no idea how to reach him. He understood that Itachi was grieving but this total breakdown seemed to have more behind it than that and the fact that he wouldn't even look at his daughter had Sasuke puzzled. Sasuke couldn't wait for Naruto to get there since he was the only one so far who had gotten Itachi to speak at all, even if it was just nonsense about being death but at least he had said something else besides shouting that he wanted to be left alone.

For now Sasuke had left Itachi alone with his booze, he'd made sure that there was nothing in the office that Itachi could hurt himself with. Sasuke truly did love his brother but it was so frustrating that Itachi wouldn't even talk to him, Sasuke was hurting too and he'd hoped that he and Itachi could lean on each other but it didn't look like that would happen. When he'd seen Naruto at the hospital all he'd wanted to do was to step into the blonds' warm, safe arms and cry his eyes out but he himself had seen to it that that wasn't possible anymore. He still couldn't believe that he'd betrayed Naruto but Gaara had been like a drug in his system, and every time he was with the redhead he'd sworn that it was the last but he still couldn't help himself from going back again and again.

Sasuke shook his head to get rid of the depressive thoughts and continued on with his mission. He knew that Naruto found the rooms of the mansion dark and dreary so he'd taken it upon himself to redo the room Naruto would stay in. The navy blue bedcover had been switched to one that was bright orange, the curtains were changed from dark blue velvet to white linen and Sasuke had dragged a red wingback chair into the room and placed it in front of the fireplace. The hardwood floor was covered by a striped, home-woven carpet in blues and greens. Sasuke wanted Naruto to feel at home, to be comfortable while he was here. He wanted Naruto to be comfortable enough to never want to leave.

After another impatient glance at his watch Sasuke looked around the now brightened room before running a hand through his inky locks, winching slightly as his arm graced his bruised face and he cursed the dog-lover under his breath. He knew that he'd deserved that punch and more but did Kiba really have to go for the face? With one last look around Naruto's room Sasuke stepped out of it and closed the door behind him. He both longed for and dreaded to see Naruto again, Sasuke knew that having the blond so close by and not being allowed to kiss or touch him would be torture but he would certainly do everything in his power to earn the right to call Naruto his again while the blond was here. Sasuke didn't care if he had to play dirty, he needed the blond and he _would_ get him back.

As the younger Uchiha walked towards the sitting room to wait there he heard the sound of tires on the gravel covered road that led up to the house. Goose-bumps broke out on his skin in anticipation as he walked to the entrance to greet Naruto.

Sasuke opened the front door and shied away a bit as he was suddenly face to face with Kiba. The wild brunette looked at Sasuke's nose in satisfaction before glaring at the raven and walking right past him without sparing him a word. The next one through the door was Sai, the black haired man was quieter and more somber than Sasuke had ever seen him and although he touched Sasuke's shoulder comfortingly he didn't say anything either as he walked by him carrying Naruto's bag. Sasuke's eyes were glued to Naruto as he struggled up the stairs carrying some weird looking large basket.

"What's this Dobe, planning a picnic?" Sasuke asked with raised eyebrows.

"Bite me bastard, it's a bassinette for Ai-chan. I slept in this when I was a baby," Naruto said as he stroked the bassinette lovingly. "I went home and got it, mom saves everything and I thought Aiko might need it."

Sasuke felt a warm feeling in his chest as he heard the Naruto's honest response, and the fact that he had gone out of his way to find this bassinette thing and bring it here showed how much he cared. '_My blond has always been caring to a fault._' Sasuke thought and cringed when he remembered that Naruto wasn't his anymore. "You do realize that Aiko will have a whole nursery filled with all the things she could possibly need don't you?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke and hugged the bassinette protectively. "Yes I'm sure she'll have the best that money can buy but this has been used, it's _loved_ and I still think that Ai-chan will need that now." He said stubbornly as he walked past Sasuke and placed the worn bassinette with its faded green fabric lining on a low table in the entrance hall. "Will I be sleeping in my usual room?" Naruto asked as he turned to watch Sasuke intently.

Sasuke was about to close the front door when he saw another person still left in Kiba's car. "Who's that?" He asked and nodded towards Kiba's brown Saab.

"That's Shino, he's here with Kiba. He doesn't talk much but he seems nice, he wanted to wait in the car. Now about the room." Naruto tapped his sneaker clad foot against the black and white marble floor; he was clearly in a hurry to get away from being alone with Sasuke.

"Yes you have your usual room and I have no doubt that Sai and Kiba are in it already." Sasuke said and watched how Naruto hurried away from him before he'd even finished the sentence. Seeing Naruto so distant towards him hurt more than he liked to admit.

Naruto stared at the brightly colored room with wide eyes and slack jaw. He'd always felt like someone unworthy in the dark stuffy rooms but this…This felt happy and homely and even though he resented Sasuke he still got a warm feeling in his stomach at the thought of Sasuke taking the time to change his room into something he would be able to feel at home in.

"Will you be alright here with the Uchiha's?" Kiba asked, he was eager to get back to Shino but he wanted to make sure Naruto was okay first.

"Yeah I'll be fine, you two should go. I'm sure you're eager to get back to Kakashi too now that he's finally back." Naruto smiled at his two best friends, a couple of years ago he would have never believed that he would become such good friends with Sai but now the artist was one of his most precious people. Both Kiba and Sai gave the blond a hug before they left, again glaring at Sasuke as they passed him on their way out. Naruto unpacked his bag quickly and then went to find Sasuke. They were expected at the hospital shortly.

"Thank you for the room." Naruto looked down at his own feet as he spoke and avoided eye contact with the raven.

Sasuke's cold eyes grew warm and a small smile graced his lips. "You're very welcome."

oo—oo—oo

Naruto cooed at Aiko as she sat in the newly purchased car seat in the backseat of the black SUV Sasuke was driving. Naruto was also in the backseat to watch over the little princess. "You're going home, yes you are," He caressed Aiko's head covered in a thin pink cap. "No more nasty hospital for you, no siree." The blond smiled at the baby who watched him with unfocused dark eyes.

Sasuke looked at the blond in the rear view mirror as he listened to Naruto's babble. How could the blond be so comfortable around the baby? People that small scared the shit out of Sasuke and he was afraid of even touching Aiko, what if he broke her?

The trip to the hospital had been without drama and Aiko had been released into their care without questions. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if things would have gone as smoothly if Sasuke as well as Aiko's last name hadn't been Uchiha. The blond had been disappointed that Itachi didn't come with them to get his daughter. Naruto had barged into Itachi's study, poured out what little whiskey that was left in the bottle and had pleaded, threatened and tried to bribe the elder Uchiha to come with them but he'd still refused with his head in his hands muttering about death.

If Itachi didn't snap out of this soon Naruto would slap him. He understood Itachi's pain but the man had a beautiful baby girl that needed her daddy and Naruto would make him see that.

Sasuke parked right in front of the main entrance and Naruto gingerly unbuckled Aiko and picked her up. The tiny body tensed as they got out of the car and into the sunlight, Naruto rocked her gently and shielded her from the sharp light as they walked inside. "Look princess, this is your home…Your very own castle." Naruto whispered against her soft ear. Sasuke held the door open as Naruto carried the baby inside. "Welcome home Ai-chan."

When they had finished unpacking and organizing all of Aiko's things it was about time to make dinner. They headed to the kitchen which was one of the few rooms in the mansion that Naruto really liked. It was big and efficient but still warm and homely. The countertops were glistening granite and the appliances stainless steel. The cupboards as well as the large table in the middle of the room was made of oak and the brown wood made Naruto think of his childhood and all the meals he'd shared with Sasuke here. It made him sad to think about the fact that that era of his life was over now.

Sasuke and Naruto prepared the meal in ease and it was a bit scary to Naruto how well they still could read each other and compliment one and other, both knew what the other wanted before they even had a chance to voice their request. Aiko was soundly asleep in the bassinette which Naruto had placed in a corner of the kitchen so that he could keep an eye on her; he didn't feel safe letting her out of his sight.

Both men made an effort to be civil and pleasant with each other as they buzzed around the kitchen. Naruto had forgotten how easy Sasuke was to talk to and how amusing the raven's sharp tongue could be when it wasn't directed at you. He realized that they hadn't talked like this for a long time, way before Naruto discovered the Uchiha's side activities and he also realized that this was one of the things he missed most about Sasuke. The closeness and knowing that you had someone to talk to and who actually listened, no matter how small and insignificant the subject might be.

The dinner was pleasant and the food tasty. When they were finished and had cleared away any mess they'd made, Naruto took a plate up to Itachi who ignored his presence completely. Naruto sighed as he left the distraught Uchiha alone with his thoughts. Tomorrow he would bring Aiko to him and make him meet his daughter. Naruto was certain that when Itachi finally saw her things would turn around. The blond walked back to the kitchen and grabbed Ai-Chan's bassinette, he'd decided that since it was the first night here for both Aiko and himself he would keep her in his own room for the night. He was terrified that something would happen to the baby if he left her alone, even for a little while.

The blond said goodnight to Sasuke who was loading the last of the dishes into the dishwasher and gave the raven a real, honest bright smile before he left. Tonight had been a good night and it had given Naruto hope that he and Sasuke might at least become friends again eventually.

oo—oo—oo

Naruto was woken in the middle of the night by a cranky Aiko, a quick glance at the watch showed that it was two thirty am and he realized that the baby was probably hungry. He cooed at her and picked her up to go to the kitchen and get her bottle ready. As he got ready to leave he heard a sound coming from Sasuke's room and he figured that either the raven was in the mood for a midnight snack or Ai-Chan had woken him too. Naruto actually looked forward to seeing Sasuke again; maybe they could continue their talk while he fed Ai-Chan.

Naruto opened his door quietly and walked down the hallway, carrying Aiko against his shoulder. As he came to the bend in the corridor he heard Sasuke's door open and got ready to greet the Uchiha.

To the blonds surprise it wasn't Sasuke that stepped out of his room, to go for a snack or look in on him and Ai-Chan. Naruto had no problem recognizing the person that did step out by the person's deep red hair that seemed to glow in the dim lighting. It was Gaara…

**AN** - _Another chapter down. What was Gaara doing in Sasuke's room in the middle of the night and what will this mean for our boys? Will Itachi accept Aiko when Naruto brings her to meet her father? Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and please review._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto nor am I making any money off these writings.

**Warning** – Boyxboy relationships, foul language, ooc characters and basically anything more you can think of. Be prepared for anything.

**Beta'd **– Unbeta'd as of yet so it's probably littered with mistakes, please forgive them.

**AN** - _Hello everyone here's another chapter and I think I made pretty good time with this one…It's funny what you can do on a five hour train ride. _

_A Million thanks to all the wonderful reviewers, I treasure every comment and it makes me want to keep writing!_

_Anyways…Please enjoy!_

**For Better Or Worse**

"Blah" =speech

'_Blah'_ =thoughts

**Chapter 6.**

Sasuke had finished loading the dishwasher and cleaning up the kitchen after the dinner that he and Naruto had shared. He couldn't help but smile a little to himself at the thought of the blond, being with Naruto again and doing something as simple as just talk about everyday things had been wonderful. It was heaven and hell at the same time, it was bliss spending time with Naruto talking and laughing and it was torture when he remembered how much he'd hurt the other. Sasuke wanted Naruto back, plain and simple. He wanted to be able to hold the blond and seek comfort and warmth from him as well as be a source of strength for the other, the raven was well aware of the fact that he had messed up royally but he was willing to do anything to make things right again.

He looked around the empty kitchen and felt a twinge of sadness run through him, he missed his family and the days where his father was healthy and his mother reigned supreme over the manor…The days where Anko was alive and laughing and his big brother was a solid rock who could always be relied on…The days where he went to sleep with his blond curled up and snoring loudly beside him. It still shocked Sasuke how fast the world you thought would be constant changed and how quickly he was tossed into the world of so called grownups.

Sasuke knew that he was being selfish and childish but he longed for the days when if he had screwed up or was hurting he could always count on his family to fix things and kiss them better. With one last wistful look around the now dark and quiet kitchen Sasuke turned around and walked down the hallway to his room. It felt weird spending the night there knowing that Naruto was just down the hall and that he wasn't allowed to crawl into the same bed and snuggle close to the blond. Sasuke didn't sleep well without his blond beside him and he couldn't wait until he had Naruto back.

He closed the door behind him as he entered his room, pulling off his dark blue knitted sweater and threw it on the heavy dark chair in a corner of the room. Sasuke knew that he wouldn't be able to go to sleep right away even though he was dead tired from looking after Itachi the previous night. The raven continued to undress, figuring that a hot shower might loosen up his tense muscles. When he was naked he walked across the room burying his toes in the thick grey carpet as he went. Sasuke had no problem with being naked; he knew that he looked good so why would he worry about showing it off. He walked into his pure white bathroom and turned on the shower. Naruto called this bathroom a slaughter house because of its all white décor and tiled walls, Sasuke liked it though. It had a clean and simple feeling to it and simplicity was something that the raven cherished. Stepping into the shower Sasuke could feel the heavy hot drops pound his skin and he sighed in pleasure as the hot water worked magic on his knotted muscles.

Naruto had looked so good during dinner and Sasuke had wanted nothing more than to reach out and kiss him, touch him. That creamy caramel skin and those eyes that were bluer that blue and never failed to set his blood on fire. Sasuke _needed_ Naruto and it was driving him absolutely crazy that he wasn't able to touch him now. He refused to acknowledge that their break up might be a permanent thing, he would get Naruto back if it was the last thing that he did. A life without Naruto wasn't a life, just an empty grey room devoid of all joy and calmness.

Sasuke groaned as his left hand closed around his erect member and he gave it a few tugs, the warm water cascading over his body added to the pleasant sensation and when he closed his eyes he can imagine that his hand is actually Naruto's warm, wet mouth and that he has his blond on his knees before him, working his talented tongue over his heated flesh. It didn't take a long time for Sasuke to reach completion when thinking about the beautiful blond a few doors away and afterwards he stood panting bracing himself on the tiled wall as he waited to get the strength back in his knees.

'_Oh God I miss him so much.'_ Sasuke thought as he quickly washed up in the cooling water, wrapped a large towel around his slender hips and shuffled back to his bedroom. Sasuke felt crippled without Naruto by his side, he missed his best friend, his lover and if he allowed himself to become really cheesy his soulmate. After drying off the damp towel went flying to the same chair where his sweater already resided and Sasuke rummaged through his drawers after a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. When he was with Naruto he usually slept naked but here with his brother teetering on the brink of insanity and a baby in the house that didn't feel right.

He pulled on his sleeping clothes he crawled into his bed; he looked forward to the morning and to see Naruto again, just being able to be close to the blond made him feel better. Sasuke snuggled into his pillow and tried to figure out a plan to get Naruto back.

oo—oo—oo

A loud, annoying beeping sound woke Sasuke up. A quick look around the room with sleepy, bleary eyes showed that it was pitch black so it had to be late. The annoying sound just kept going and Sasuke finally realized that it was his phone ringing. After almost falling out of the bed and crawling along the floor in search of his pants where his phone was he finally found the shrieking little machine.

"Hullo." He rasped out as he flipped the phone open without even looking who it was that called.

"I'm here let me in." A low monotone voice said.

"What? Wait…Gaara?" Sasuke's mind was still sleep muzzled and he didn't really register what Gaara was telling him.

"I'm standing outside, let me in!" Gaara told him again.

"No Gaara you can't come here now!" Sasuke hissed as he was suddenly wide awake and quite frankly panicking. Naruto was sleeping a few doors down and Gaara was outside.

"I'm coming in." Gaara said and then he hung up the phone, leaving Sasuke with a beeping tone in his ear.

Cursing under his breath Sasuke hurriedly got up from the floor and opened his door just in time to have a black clad redhead walk past him and into his room. Gaara looked paler that usual and his heave eyeliner along with the all black clothes made him look white as a ghost. The only splash of color was his bright red hair that shone like a flame on his head. Gaara pulled off his tight leather jacket and sat down on Sasuke's bed, crossing his legs at the ankles and made himself comfortable.

"Gaara, you _can't_ be here, Naruto is sleeping just down the hall." Sasuke ran a hand through his muzzed up hair and watched the lounging redhead on his bed wearily.

"So? That hasn't stopped you in the past," Gaara ran a hand down his pale abdomen pushing up his mesh shirt as he went. "I especially remember that time in the library when Naruto was studying with that dog boy and you fucked me against the bookshelf just behind his back…You didn't seem to care then."

Sasuke cringed as he remembered that event and how badly he treated Naruto. "Things are different now, I want him back."

Gaara supported his weight on his arms as he looked up at Sasuke. "Tell me something Sasuke, do you want Naruto back because you love him or do you just want him because you don't have him?"

"I love him!" Sasuke exclaimed. "How can you even ask such a stupid question?"

"Honestly, your actions in the past haven't exactly pointed towards undying love has it? You search for pleasure in life…Not love." Gaara said simply.

"You're wrong!" Sasuke bunched up his fists and felt his nails cut in to the palm of his hand and he shook with anger at Gaara's words.

"If you say so." Gaara said dismissively causing Sasuke to grow even angrier.

"Fuck Gaara why are you even here? We agreed that it was over."

"He's getting married." Gaara looked down on his hands as where the finger nails had been chewed down until the skin was bleeding as he spoke. "He's getting married to some bitch he doesn't know the first thing about just because his uncle has told him to do so…Like a fucking lap dog he follows orders and waves his tail happily. What so special about a pair of boobs? How could he just toss me away like that and still get his happily ever after? He doesn't deserve it!"

Suddenly Gaara's voice wasn't monotone anymore but instead filled with desperation and sorrow and the raw emotion cut Sasuke to the bone. He felt his anger dissipating as he remembered that Gaara was hurting too. Right now there wasn't a trace of the seductive redhead that had been lounging on the rumpled bed, in his place sat a broken sliver of a man that radiated pain and betrayal.

In a flash Gaara jumped up from the bed and threw himself at a surprised Uchiha.

"I need you to touch me…fuck me…hit me! Anything to make me feel." Gaara pleaded as he licked a trail up Sasuke's neck.

Feeling Gaara's slender body pressed up against his own caused a wave of heat to run through his body but Sasuke pulled Gaara's hands away from around his neck and took a step back.

"Look Gaara I can't help you, I really do love Naruto and I want to make things work." Sasuke said sadly as he watched desperate black rimmed teal eyes search his features.

"I need you Sasuke." Gaara pleaded again and removed his mesh shirt revealing his pale but toned torso. "You know you like to fuck me so go on…Fuck me raw…Make me feel it. Hurt me!" The redhead walked towards Sasuke again, moving like a predator but the Uchiha could see the hurt and sadness behind Gaara's apparent bravery.

"Gaara stop!" Sasuke grabbed the slightly smaller male around the shoulders, causing him to halt in his advancement.

"So you don't want me either? Am I not even good enough to be a fuckhole for the night or at least an hour?" Gaara's voice was barely above a whisper and completely devoid of emotions. Why am I so easy to throw away? My father, my uncle, that fucking long haired coward and now you…What about me is it that makes me impossible to love?" Gaara walked forward again and ground his crotch against the Uchiha's thigh. "Look all I'm asking for is a quick fuck and then I'm out of your hair."

Sasuke pushed Gaara away from him again trying to figure out what to say to the broken creature before him. "I'm not the one who can help you Gaara; you need to go to Neji and talk things out with him."

Gaara tensed up at the mentioning of Neji's name and he glared at Sasuke.

"Why don't I call Kankurou to come pick you up and you can go home and sleep off whatever drugs you have in your system." Sasuke tried to reason with the redhead.

"You don't want a free fuck fine but don't you fucking dare to pretend as if you care for me!" Gaara raged as he walked over to the bed and pulled his leather jacket back on, he didn't bother with the shirt. "There are plenty of guys I can get to fuck me and you can just go to hell!" The redhead grabbed his shirt in one hand and stormed out of the room, leaving a confused Uchiha behind. Sasuke hurriedly dialed Kankurou anyway and told him to go after Gaara, Sasuke didn't want the redhead to go out there and get hurt.

As Gaara walked down the hallway he suddenly found himself face to face with a tired looking blond with a baby in his arms. Gaara didn't say a word to Naruto; he just looked down at the floor as he walked past him and pulled the leather jacket tighter around his naked torso.

Naruto looked at the redhead, taking in his muzzed up hair, lacking clothes and he felt something deep inside him break beyond repair. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had been going on inside that room. How could he have been with Sasuke for the last years when it was painfully obvious that he didn't know the other at all…?

Aiko started to fuzz more in his arms and so with dry eyes and an empty heart Naruto walked past Sasuke's door without a sound and towards the kitchen to feed a hungry baby.

oo—oo---oo

Sasuke woke up with the feeling that it was going to be a good day. Kankurou had texted him to let him know that he had caught up with Gaara and brought him home and Sasuke had been glad to know that the redhead was safe…at least for the moment. He felt bad that Gaara was in such a bad place but the whole thing had made Sasuke realize how much he truly did love Naruto and that he was willing to anything to patch things up with the blond, he didn't want to end up alone and full of bitterness and regrets like Gaara.

After brushing his hair until it was it usual perfect style Sasuke followed the wonderful smell of fresh coffee coming from the kitchen. Once he got inside the room he saw Naruto drinking a cup of coffee at the granite counter while waiting for his toast to get ready. Sasuke smiled brightly at the blond but his smile faltered slightly as he only got an empty glare back from the blond.

"Good Morning Naruto, did you sleep well?" He asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Just fine." Was Naruto's short reply before he turned his back to the raven and concentrated on buttering his toast and biting in to it.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Sasuke asked, starting to get worried about the blonds' behavior. He didn't like seeing those blue eyes so cold and empty, something about that was just plain wrong.

Naruto didn't answer as he packed a tray with coffee, bread and fruit and got ready to carry it up to Itachi. The blond checked the baby monitor he had in his belt to make sure that Aiko was still sleeping soundly and then he picked up the tray and got ready to move out of the room, huffing in annoyance as Sasuke stood in his way.

"Look Sasuke, we're not together anymore so what's the point in pretending to be friendly huh? Let's just keep put of each other's way as much as possible while we're forced into this situation and then we can both move on with our lives. I trust you had a pleasant night." He said and nodded towards Sasuke's neck before he sidestepped the raven and walked out of the room.

Sasuke watched Naruto go with slightly gaping mouth before walking over to the toaster checking his reflection in the toasters shiny surface. "FUCK!" He yelled as he saw the bright purple mark on the side of his neck. That fucker Gaara had marked him when he was all octopus like on him. No wonder Naruto was pissed, how could he explain this to the blond? Sasuke grabbed a glass from the cupboard and hurled it against the wall in frustration watching as it shattered into a million pieces. This time he hadn't done anything wrong but Sasuke knew that Naruto would never believe that. Not until he felt wetness on his arms did he realize that he was crying.

oo—oo—oo

Naruto knocked on the door of Itachi's study but wasn't surprised when he didn't get a response. He turned the knob and walked into the darkness, sighing when he saw Itachi sitting in the exact same position he had been in the previous night. The dinner Naruto had brought up then was still untouched in front of the elder Uchiha.

Naruto pushed the dinner tray to the side on the large desk and placed the breakfast tray there instead. "Come on Itachi, you have to eat something." Naruto coaxed and poured black coffee into a cup and placed it before the raven who didn't acknowledge the blond at all.

"So Ai-Chan had a good night, she seem happy to be home and out of that lonely cold hospital. She slept soundly through the night except when she was hungry and then she had no problem letting me know that." Naruto said with a soft smile as he thought about the baby who had already captured his heart and held it firmly in her tiny little hands. The blond buttered a toast and placed it in front of Itachi who still wouldn't look at him but the raven had closed his fists around the armchairs of his office chair until the knuckles had gone white.

"She's such a good girl," Naruto continued. "And so beautiful, she looks like you…A tiny little Uchiha except for her eyes, I can't be sure but I think they'll be a lighter brown then yours; more like amber."

"Shut up." A soft whisper was heard through Naruto's easy chatter.

Blue eyes widened and turned towards the lone figure sitting curled in on himself in the large leather chair. "Excuse me?" Naruto asked in bafflement.

"I said shut up; don't mention that thing to me…Leave!" Itachi looked up and his face was like a white porcelain mask that looked as if it could crack at any given time.

Naruto saw red, he didn't listen to anything else that Itachi said and his whole body shook in rage. He turned towards Itachi with a growl, curled his right hand into a tight fist and slammed it right into the suffering Uchiha's face sending the raven sprawling on the floor.

"You fucking coward!" Naruto bellowed. "How dare you? How dare you call Ai-Chan a _thing_? She's your daughter, Anko's daughter and she needs you. Yet here you sit wallowing in your own self pity, leaving all decisions to others…How convenient." Naruto spat at the other as he cradled his throbbing fist close to his body.

Itachi looked up from his place on the floor, holding a hand to his quickly bruising cheek. He was surprised that the blond could throw such a punch; the whole side of his head was throbbing in pain.

"What if she'll know?" Itachi whispered up at the raging blond above him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked shortly, he was still pissed.

"Aiko, what if she'll know that I didn't love her mother enough to make her stay…What if she'll hate me." Suddenly the older Uchiha looked very vulnerable and Naruto felt his anger calm down to a simmer.

"Look Itachi, I don't know what was going on between you and Anko but it's not your fault that she died. As horrible as it is these things happen and no one is to blame. Ai-Chan won't hate you, you're her father and she needs you."

"What…What if I love her and she goes away too…I couldn't survive that Naruto." Itachi was trembling now as he still sat on the floor.

"Itachi…you can never be certain what will happen from one day to the next but you can't close off your heart. Life is short and you should treasure love and never take it for granted." A tiny wail interrupted Naruto's speech and the blond hurriedly looked at the baby monitor that was blinking.

"Your daughter is awake Itachi, let's go look at her." Naruto said and held his hand out for the Uchiha who took it in hesitation. They walked down the hall, Itachi refusing to let go of Naruto's hand the whole time until they got to Naruto's room.

Itachi looked around the room and at the bright colors that dominated the space; he looked back at Naruto questionly.

"Sasuke." Naruto said between clenched teeth, he didn't want to think about the fact that the younger Uchiha had done something nice and considerate, Naruto needed to hold on to his bitterness for the sake of his heart.

Itachi nodded softly in understanding and walked carefully on soft feet towards the bassinette and the fussing baby. He slowly peered over the edge and saw a pair of tiny arms clad in an orange body with yellow ducks on it waving madly and a red wrinkly face scrunched up in displeasure. A patch of inky black fuzz resided on her head and her eyes were tightly closed as she cried.

"Oh my God…She's so beautiful!" Itachi gasped out in a voice almost bordering on a screech and then the tears came. "She's my child Naruto…My baby girl." Itachi sank down on his knees besides the bassinette and cried his heart out.

"How will I do this alone, Anko and I were supposed to do this together…We were supposed to be a family. What if I screw her up Naruto, What if I raise her too much Uchiha?" The raven gasped out between sobs.

"You'll do fine Itachi, you're still a family and you'll have help." Naruto sat down besides Naruto and stroked his long hair.

"Promise me you'll stay!" Itachi pleaded as he leaned into Naruto's touch. "I can't do this without you…please stay."

Naruto thought about what it would mean to stay and to be forced to be so close to Sasuke but then he watched the usually so strong Itachi crying on the floor and he knew that he would stay, they were his family after all.

"Anko is gone and things will never be alright again," The tears were streaming down Itachi's face. Naruto stood and picked Aiko up from her bed and then he carefully placed her in her father's arms. Itachi's eyes grew impossibly wide as he watched the baby in his arms and she watched back with large brown eyes, she had stopped crying the instant she was picked up.

"Meet your daughter Itachi, I promise that things will be okay." Naruto had started to cry too as he saw Itachi bend down and kiss Aiko's fuzzy hair. Itachi was still crying and Naruto sat down and held both father and child as they got to know each other.

"Yeah, things will be okay…"

Sasuke stood in the doorway just out of sight, he felt a bit sad that he wasn't a part of this family bonding but he was happy that Naruto had finally gotten Itachi to wake up and go see his daughter.

He felt a horrible lump in his stomach that he'd lost Naruto for good and he didn't agree with the sentiment that things would be okay…They would never be okay again. Sasuke turned and left before Naruto or his brother noticed him, he knew that Naruto wouldn't want him there anyway.

It was time for a tactical retreat right now but the battle was far from over. After all he was an Uchiha; the concept of failure was foreign to him. So he had encountered an obstacle but obstacles were made to be over won. Despite the ache in his belly Sasuke whistled a small tune as he walked down the corridor…Naruto _would_ be his again!

**AN** - _Taadaa another one down. Next chapter Naruto will meet someone who will peek his interest, any suggestions on who it should be and where they should meet…don't be afraid to let me know, I'll happy take any suggestions and or advice. Thank you so much for reading and please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto nor am I making any money off these writings.

**Warning** – Boyxboy relationships, foul language, ooc characters and basically anything more you can think of. Be prepared for anything.

**Beta'd** – Unbeta'd as of yet so it's probably littered with mistakes, please forgive them.

**AN** - *_Peeks out from behind the rock I've been hiding under* So I'm so, so sorry for the enormously long wait for this chapter. After my lap top caught on fire and I lost all my notes on this story it was so difficult to start over…meh…excuses, excuses. Anyway here's a new chapter and I really hope the wait between chapters will be shorter from now on._

_*crawls back under rock before the lynch mob finds me…*_

**For Better Or Worse**

"Blah" =speech

_'Blah' _=thoughts

**Chapter 7.**

Naruto cooed softly at Aiko as he maneuvered the shopping cart down the straight, maze like corridors of the super market. The baby was strapped in her car seat and placed safely in the cart. It had been two weeks since Itachi had woken up from his depressed catatonic state and things between father and child had gotten a lot better. Itachi adored Ai-Chan and could spend hours just admiring the baby girl. Still most of the actual handling and taking care of the baby still landed on Naruto, why he didn't know. The blond was a young man, a college student without any knowledge or experience with children and yet he had been stuck in this nanny role, living in the same house as his ex-boyfriend. Naruto couldn't seem to mind though, this little girl had captured his heart the moment he laid eyes on her and everyday was a new adventure. Aiko was just a few weeks old and already Naruto couldn't imagine what life had been like without her in it.

He was still avoiding Sasuke to the best of his abilities and that part of living in the Uchiha mansion was straining. Everywhere he turned Sasuke was there, making him his favorite tea, renting his favorite movie and simply just reminding him of things that should stay in the past. No one knew him like Sasuke and it would be so easy to go back to old ways but every time Naruto closed his eyes he could see Gaara exiting Sasuke's room and he remembered that what he thought had been love had been nothing but lies. Sasuke couldn't be trusted. Naruto knew this but it was so hard when years of his life had revolved around said raven. Love didn't have an off switch even though Naruto really wished it did.

Pushing the depressing thoughts of his failed relationship to the back of his mind Naruto smiled at Ai-Chan who regarded him with serious honey colored eyes. "You are such an Uchiha already little Princess." Naruto cooed. "You already have the glare down." The baby looked up at him and suckled her pacifier madly as a reply. Naruto's heart melted all over again at how utter adorable the baby was with her plump, pink cheeks, tufts of pitch black feathery hair and serious expression. "So let's go get some formula sweetie, we can't have you going hungry now can we?" The blond wheeled the cart down another corridor, cursing softly as one of the wheels of the shopping cart traveled in an entirely different direction from the other three making the cart difficult to control. This always happened and Naruto had a theory that the stored fucked up their carts on purpose…Just because they could and it was funny to see how stressed out and pissed they could make the customers. Yes it was probably a worldwide conspiracy Naruto nodded to himself as he pushed the cart forward.

After navigating his way through the maze of shelves a warm and sweaty Naruto finally found his way to the baby food section. He fished out the note they had gotten from the doctor at the hospital to see what kind of formula it was that Ai-Chan needed, he could never remember the name from the top of his head. Seeing the name, blue eyes scanned over the different brands to find the right one…Ah there it was. And of course it had to be on the top shelf. With a sigh Naruto stretched, trying to get a hold of the illusive box. Just a little bit further and his fingertips would reach the formula. Naruto cursed softly under his breath, was this store made for giants? With one final stretch he reached his box, gave it a little nudge and watched in horror as all the formula boxes tumbled down on the other side of the shelf. A muffled yelp let the blond know that he had managed to hit someone with his wayward formula. Great, this day just kept getting better and better. Slapping on his most apologetic smile Naruto grabbed the cart containing Aiko and hurried around the shelf to see with kind of damage he had done.

Hesitantly Naruto peeked around the corner while keeping Ai-Chan behind him; he wanted the baby to be safe if he had managed to hit some angry lunatic with the boxes that had tumbled down. The blond cringed at the mess he saw, the boxes lay broken on the floor and a white cloud of powdered formula was over everything. Coughing and cursing could be heard from somewhere within the white dust cloud.

"Um…excuse me, are you okay?" Naruto asked gingerly as he stepped closer.

"Do I look alright?" A voice answered testily and a shadowy figure started to emerge.

"Ah, a bit on the pale side but otherwise unscathed." Naruto chuckled nervously at his own lame joke.

The white powdered male became clearer as the dust slowly settled and Naruto locked eyes with a pair just a bit paler blue that his own. Long blond hair was fixed in a ponytail and the man was dressed rather conservatively in dark slacks, white shirt and a dark suit jacket…Of course now everything looked a milky grey. The blond was tall and slender and despite his rather feminine features no one could mistake him for a girl.

"I really am sorry, it was an accident." Naruto apologized again.

The stranger gave him a half hearted glare through slanted ice blue eyes but then grumbled out. "It's okay, other than a makeover nobody got hurt." The man dusted himself off and Naruto caught sight of the shiny badge stuck to his belt.

"Oh." He said with a smile. "You're one of Dad's boys."

"Excuse me?" The stranger looked at him as if he was a lunatic and Naruto supposed that he couldn't really blame him.

"The badge…You're a cop right? My dad is the chief of police…But he's on leave now." Naruto hurriedly added when he saw the other's narrowed gaze. Why did he have to ramble like a madman? Naruto was sure that he wasn't exactly making a shining first impression on the stranger.

"Huh, so you're Uzumaki's kid hmm. No one at the station mentioned that the Chief had become a grand dad." The longhaired man said with a glance over at Ai-Chan who had started to whimper, not happy with being ignored.

"Oh she's not mine." Naruto said as he went to pick Aiko up and cradle her in his arms for a while until she calmed down. "It's…It's a long story but let's just say that I'm helping a friend out. My name is Naruto by the way."

"Deidara." The other replied.

"So Deidara, can I do anything to make this up to you? At least buy you a coffee?" Naruto looked over the white powdered male pleadingly.

A young teenager who worked at the store had found his way to the accident site, his pimply face dark red with anger and the hand holding a broom was actually shaking. The looks the teenager was sending Naruto were certainly not happy ones, they made the blond twitch nervously and wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Deidara took pity on the fidgeting younger man and he nodded his head to the offer of coffee, he was fairly new in town and it wouldn't hurt to get to know someone other than his partner and the old grumps down at the station. He was rewarded with a huge dazzling smile from the other blond and he could feel the corner of his own mouth twitching in a small smile in reply. Nah…it wouldn't hurt at all to get to know this blond.

Quickly Naruto nabbed one formula box that hadn't broken and made his way to the register before the boy would murder him with his broom. Naruto was glad that his victim had taken things as well as he had and he looked forward to get to know the other more. You could never have too many friends and Naruto admitted to himself that it was nice to speak with someone who didn't look at him with pity or smugness because they knew all that had happened between him and Sasuke.

As Deidara helped him pack the groceries and load them into the car their hands touched and Naruto felt a spark run through him. He hadn't felt something like that other than from Sasuke in years and he had to admit that it felt good. The blond had absolutely no plans on hitting on the other blond and he wasn't even sure he was attracted to him, he didn't know him at all…It was just nice to know that he could still _feel _something, anything other than hurt and bitterness. Perhaps in time his heart could heal.

oo—oo—oo

Naruto parked the car in the Uchiha's driveway and unloaded it with a smile on his face. The coffee had been…nice. Deidara seemed like a decent person underneath his prickliness and he had made Naruto laugh with his very sarcastic sense of humor. He had gotten the other's number as well as given him his own and Naruto looked forward to talk to Deidara again and introduce him to Kiba and Sai. For some reason Naruto had the feeling that Sai and Deidara would get along swimmingly, they had the same weird sense of humor that Naruto didn't really get.

With the grocery bags on one arm and Aiko on the other Naruto struggled with the door when it suddenly swung open and Naruto found himself face to face with an Uchiha. It wasn't one of his housemates though; no this was the big bad wolf himself, Madara.

That long, shaggy dark hair should look unkept and wrong on a fifty plus year old man but somehow on Madara it worked. The whole man was an anomaly and no matter how he tried Naruto had never been able to figure him out…He wasn't sure he wanted to either. Madara's mind was bound to be a scary place.

"Um…Hi." Naruto said as he shifted his both groceries and baby in his arms.

"Hello Naruto." Madara purred. "I see you're still slaving for my lazy nephews…My offer still stands you know. You always have a job waiting with me. I can guarantee you'd be better treated there…I would see to it myself." The elder Uchiha opened the door and let Naruto through.

"Uh, thanks?" Naruto replied as he sat the bags down on the floor. "I'm not working here though, I'm helping family out."

"If you say so." Madara nodded his head and kept his intense gaze on Naruto, completely ignoring the newest little Uchiha. "If you ever need anything, feel free to call me anytime." Madara turned to Itachi who was just walking down the stairs. "I trust you'll have those documents ready by tomorrow at the latest." He said and none of the warmth that had been present when he spoke to Naruto was left in his voice.

"Yes uncle, everything will be ready." Itachi replied in the same formal and stiff tone.

Naruto felt like rolling his eyes, what was it with these Uchiha's? The blond would never talk to his family like that and he knew that Iruka would laugh his ass off and slap him over the head if he tried being as formal with him as Itachi and Sasuke were with their uncle. Suddenly Naruto understood Itachi's fear of raising Aiko too Uchiha and he promised himself that he would do everything he could to help Itachi make sure that Ai-Chan didn't become as emotionally stunted as the rest of the family was.

Madara said his goodbyes and left with one last lingering look on Naruto that the blond didn't even notice. Itachi noticed though and he furrowed his brows as he watched his uncle leave. He wondered why Madara had taken such interest in Naruto, everything Madara did had a purpose and Itachi couldn't help but worry a bit.

Itachi walked up to Naruto and lifted his daughter from the blonds' arms to his own. "Hi there my Princess." He cooed as he kissed Ai-Chan's downy hair. "Did you have a nice time with uncle Naruto?" He continued to nuzzle his baby girl.

"Did everything go okay?" He asked Naruto as he and the blond moved to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

Naruto nodded with a small smile on his face that made Itachi raise an eyebrow. The smile slipped from the blonds' features though when they ran into Sasuke in the kitchen.

Sasuke greeted them both and gave Naruto long longing looks that was steadily ignored by the blond.

Itachi sighed silently. He wished he could help them somehow but he didn't know how. Sasuke had fucked up beyond belief and maybe time was the only help for his spoiled little brother.

"Has his evil overlord left?" Sasuke asked as grabbed his coffee cup and blew on the hot liquid.

Naruto realized his eyes were stuck on Sasuke's full lips as the raven blew on his coffee and he hurriedly turned away, cursing himself. Why did the bastard have to be so fucking gorgeous? Why did he have to be such an ass? Naruto knew by now that the raven was poison but his heart still fluttered every time he saw Sasuke, he hated it.

"Yeah, uncle has left. I swear he can smell weakness…like a vulture." Itachi hissed the last word out as he rocked Ai-Chan in his arms, making her honey colored eyes heavy and sleepy; her thumb fell out of her mouth as her tiny body relaxed completely, safe in her daddy's arms. "I have a tiny little spell of depression and he sees his chance to butt in on my business." Itachi continued to complain.

"Oh yeah…Real tiny depression." Sasuke muttered under his breath but he was wise enough not to say it out loud. His older brother could be scary when he wanted to and wasn't there a saying about letting sleeping dogs lie or something like that? Sasuke wasn't about to take any chances.

Naruto's phone rang and the blond fished it out of his pocket, looked at the display and smiled. He flipped the phone open and walked out the room to talk. "Hi, I didn't expect to hear from you again so soon…"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. Who was calling Naruto and why did it make the blond smile like that? Naruto used to only smile at him like that. This was not good…Sasuke was growing desperate; these past weeks he had tried everything to get Naruto to listen to him but the blond just seemed to drift further and further away from him. Sasuke couldn't stand it, their lives wasn't supposed to turn out like this.

Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder in silent comfort before he moved out of the kitchen to place Aiko in her bed and get those documents ready for his meddlesome uncle. He had seen the shadows in Sasuke's eyes and knew that his little brother was close to cracking. If he had been a less selfish man he would have let Naruto leave…To place a bit of space between the former lovers but he couldn't. Itachi needed Naruto there with them; if the blond left Itachi would come unglued again as well…He couldn't handle Anko's death and Ai-Chan's everyday needs without the sunny blond there to help them. Naruto's brightness helped Itachi and Sasuke from drowning in the darkness all around them.

Sasuke was left alone in the kitchen with his thoughts, as much as he hated to admit it he needed help. He needed to talk to someone who knew Naruto, who knew what he could do to make the blond at least hear him out. Sasuke knew who that person was, that didn't mean he had to like it. Grabbing his car keys Sasuke walked out the house and towards his car with a knot in his stomach. He only hoped that Iruka wouldn't slam the door in his face without listening to him first.

oo—oo—oo

Naruto was walking down the street, carrying the notes for Madara firmly in his grip. He placed one sneaker clad foot in front of the other, happy that he had volunteered to take the documents to Madara's office. It was a nice day out and after spending so much time at the Uchiha mansion it was nice to have some time to himself… Babyless. Sasuke had mysteriously vanished and Naruto thought it would be a perfect for Itachi to spend some time alone with Aiko. Naruto's thoughts drifted back to Madara, he didn't quite know what to make of the older Uchiha; the blond knew that Sasuke hated his uncle with a passion and that at family gatherings in the past the raven had always warned Naruto not to be alone with Madara. Itachi's warning words also rang through his head. Still there was something about the man that fascinated the blond, he didn't know if it was in a good way or a bad way but Madara had a way of looking at you and see all the way inside to your most inner secrets…It must be ha handy skill to have as a business man.

Raised voices were heard from across the street and Naruto woke from his musings and looked over. By now familiar red hair met his gaze as Gaara shouted something at a long haired man whom Naruto vaguely recognized from high school, what was his name again? …Oh right Neji. Naruto narrowed his eyes, he didn't really want to see Gaara at all but for some reason he couldn't look away, it was like some sort of traffic accident that you couldn't tear your gaze from even if you wanted to. The shouting grew louder and the blond could see that the brunet male had a red tint of embarrassment on his cheeks as he tried to calm Gaara down.

The redhead was fighting off Neji's hands as the brunet tried to grab him and pull him somewhere more private. Naruto wasn't proud of himself but he rejoiced in Gaara's discomfort and if he was really honest with himself the wanted the redhead to hurt as much as he was hurting. Didn't Gaara already have Sasuke to fuck? What was he doing here with this man then? Was he that much of a whore that one man wasn't enough?

More screaming was heard and then the echo of a slap sounded through the air. Gaara grew silent and watched Neji with large green eyes as he held his hand to a burning cheek. The long haired male turned and walked away without another glance behind him and Naruto watched how Gaara mindlessly stumbled out into the street, his eerie sea green eyes empty looking and filled with tears.

Funny…Seeing his wish come true and the other man in obvious pain didn't make Naruto feel any better, his heart was still broken and now that pain was accompanied by a dull ache in the pit of his stomach for wishing harm on another human being. When had he become that kind of person? Naruto didn't like it at all.

Blue eyes were still locked on the redhead and suddenly Naruto saw a minivan coming speeding down the lane where Gaara now had stopped and stood with his arms around himself. What was the idiot thinking? Why wasn't he moving and why wasn't the car slowing down? Without any conscious thought Naruto's feet started to move on their own, he dropped the papers he was carrying as he ran like the devil while shouting at Gaara to get out of the road. His heart was pumping, his breath seemed stuck in his throat and he could feel his muscles bunch and stretch under his skin as the blond gave his all to get to the other man in time.

Naruto felt the softness of Gaara's cotton shirt under his fingers as his hands came in contact with the redhead's torso and he pushed the other man to the ground.

White sheets of paper fluttered in the wind as the sound of screeching tires, protesting metal and shattering glass could be heard as the driver slammed on the brakes… Then there was silence.

**TBC…**

**AN** – *_Dodges rotten tomatoes*… Next chapter will have more Sasuke in it as well as his first meeting with a certain long haired blond that seems to have caught Naruto's attention…Jealousy…nah, Uchiha's are above such feelings, aren't they?_ _Thank you so much for reading and please review…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto nor am I making any money off these writings.

**Warning** – Boyxboy relationships, foul language, ooc characters and basically anything more you can think of. Be prepared for anything.

**Beta'd** – This is unbeta'd right now but I'll switch the chappies as soon as sweetheart Thea returns the beta'd version. I'm putting this up 'cause I figure that I have made you wait long enough.

**AN** - _Thank you to all those who has taken the time to review, it really means a lot and it keeps me motivated to write. Big huggles to all of you!  
_

**For Better Or Worse**

"Blah" =speech

_'Blah'_ =thoughts

**Chapter 8.**

Sasuke sat in his car trying to work up the courage to get out, walk up the gravelly driveway and knock on that worn red door with orange trimmings. The raven hadn't seen Iruka since Anko's funeral and he couldn't say that that meeting had gone well. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his eyes. Iruka had had his arms around a sad Naruto the entire time, glaring daggers and death at him. Sasuke sort of wished that he had had someone to hold through the service, Itachi had held Aiko tightly and nuzzled her sweet baby hair, Naruto had Iruka and Sasuke was left all alone. Their parents had been more than ready to come but Itachi had phoned them and told them to stay put, to not risk their father's health. Their comfort was empty if it led to another loss. After many discussions and quite a bit of tears their parents had agreed and would come home when things had settled down more, to properly greet their first grandchild.

Sasuke cursed softly, the thoughts about his parents and his sister in law's funeral had not put him in a better mood and now he had been sitting in the car for fifteen minutes without being brave enough to step out of it and walk up to the house. Steeling himself, Sasuke opened the door and placed a soft leather shoe on the dusty, gravelly driveway. Back when things had been right in Sasuke's world he thought that he and Naruto would end up having a house just like this one, old and worn but personal and charming, large enough to fit both them and their things but small enough to be cozy. A small yard that provided you with a sense of privacy and still close to the city. Sasuke doubted that Iruka knew he thought of the older man's house as his dream home, that he had imagined Naruto and himself to grow old together in a house like this and he doubted that it would make any different even if he Iruka did know. He had loved to sit in Iruka's kitchen on any regular night and watch Iruka cook while he joked with Naruto as he gestured wildly with his utensils, as the delicious smell of whatever the scarred man was tossing together spread through the air and made their stomachs ruble in anticipation. Those evenings had been perfect. Iruka had been his family too and it hurt to have the other look at him with scorn and hate. Sasuke nibbled on his bottom lip as he forced his body to walk up the stairs and ring the doorbell.

After a few moments Iruka opened the door with a smile that faded when he saw who the visitor was. Sasuke refused to acknowledge the pang of pain in his heart from that gesture. Iruka's chocolate eyes narrowed dangerously before becoming impossibly wide.

"Oh God…Has something happened to Naruto?" The brown haired man took a step closer to Sasuke, looking at him questionly.

"What? No, Naruto is fine." Sasuke shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "I need to talk to you…I can stand this anymore, it hurts too much to be living without Naruto like this."

Part of Iruka pitied Sasuke, the young Uchiha looked so lost and so scared standing before him but the little Uchiha had been a jerk and stepped all over Naruto's heart, that sort of thing wasn't easily forgiven. "Come on in and we'll talk." He said shortly and held the door open for the younger man.

They were having coffee at Iruka's table. Sasuke holding his cup and looking at Iruka, hoping the other could tell him what to do and what to say to win his blond back. It was funny that the absence of the presence and laughter of one small blond could make the homely kitchen that Sasuke had loved so much seem barren and cold.

Iruka sighed. There isn't a '_cure'_ for this, no easy fix to make things as they were before, you do understand that don't you?" He fixed his chocolate colored eyes on Sasuke.

"I know I fucked everything up, believe me I know that but I love him and miss him so much that I can't breathe. I love him more than anything and I swear I would even die for him of it was asked of me!" Sasuke exclaimed as he put down his coffee cup. He knew that he was behaving in a very un-Uchiha like manner but he didn't care, pride didn't mean anything anymore, only Naruto mattered.

"Do you love him enough to live?" Iruka asked silently causing Sasuke's dark eyes to lock onto him. "Do you love him enough to live without him? To let him go and to see him find love and happiness with someone else?"

"I..I want him with me…n-need him with me," Sasuke stuttered. "I don't know what I would do without him in my life…I don't think I could take that."

"I can't help you Sasuke, I can only advice you to grow up and take a good look at yourself. Through this conversation everything has been about you, did you notice? What you want, what you need. Think things over closely and find out what love really means to you." Iruka got up from the table and gathered the empty cups to put them in the dishwasher.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and was just about to reply when his phone blared to life, he flipped it open and placed it against his ear. After finishing the short conversation he tumbled out of the chair and hurried to the door. "I got to go; Naruto's been in an accident!"

Iruka paled and was about to ask how, when and where but the young Uchiha was already long gone.

oo—oo—oo

"Ow, ow, ow…" Fuck everything hurt. Naruto carefully peeled his eyes open and looked around. He lay on the rough asphalt after skidding several feet so his back felt like minced meat, the thing that worried the blond though was the trouble he had breathing. The heavy blob that was crushing his chest suddenly moved and Naruto got a face full of bright red hair but at least he could get air into his lungs again.

Audio and visuals seemed to start to work again as the blond was aware of a blaring car horn and people shouting excitedly. With effort Naruto managed to push Gaara off of him and sit up. The van had swerved and hit a lamp post some feet away and now the horn wouldn't stop sounding. The driver looked scared and shook up but okay. Naruto turned his blue eyes onto the redhead and noted with relief that Gaara seemed unharmed too.

Blue eyes met with cold green ones and for a second there was something other than resentment, disappointment, shame and anger between them but just as fast it was gone and both pair of eyes were clouded and guarded again. With a grunt Gaara got up from the road and limped away without a word. Naruto watched him leave; he didn't know what to feel. He was glad that the bastard didn't die but he still couldn't shake the animosity he felt against the other.

"Gaara!"

Naruto's head shot up at the shout and he saw the Neji run towards Gaara with panic in his eyes, trying to hug the shorter man while looking him over and asking him if he was hurt somewhere. The redhead pushed the long haired brunette away and continued to walk away all the while not saying a word. Neji fisted his hands at his sides before relaxing them and turning to walk in the opposite direction, with his features fixed in a grim emotionless mask.

Love was just a cruel joke it seemed, it made you fall so deep that you could never get up. You could climb and scratch and claw with all your might but you'd never reach the surface again.

Naruto climbed to his knees, hissing when a shard of glass cut through his jeans, he looked over and saw Itachi's documents spread all over the street and he cursed loudly. Getting to his feet Naruto tried to catch the wayward slips of paper. After a while he had to give up and admit that here was no way that he would be able to get all the pages back. He phoned Itachi with a lump in his throat to explain what had happened. Itachi assured him that it was okay and that he had backups of everything and that he'd send someone else over to Madara with what his uncle needed. Naruto was relieved but he still felt bad that he had caused more work for Itachi when the other already had Madara breathing down his neck.

The police showed up to take statements and to Naruto's surprise Deidara was one of the officers. He waved at the blond and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were a detective, isn't this a bit small time for you?"

Deidara smiled at him. "I tagged along when I heard there was a small annoying blond kid involved I had to check it out. Nah jokes aside, I just want to check that you were okay."

"I'm fine, a little sore but fine." Naruto smiled sheepishly, Deidara was very easy to talk to and Naruto felt comfortable with him.

Deidara looked at the other blond closely, do you need to get that looked at?" He pointed to Naruto's back and knee.

"No, it's okay, it's only some bruising. I'll take an aspirin later and I'll be right as rain again. He smiled at the cop.

Then the sound of running feet was heard before he what was what Naruto was tackled into a hug and held closely to a muscled and warm chest.

"Are you okay, where are you hurt?" Black worried eyes looked him over before he was held even tighter; he could feel the frantic beating of Sasuke's heart.

"S-Sasuke, what are you doing here? How did you even know?" For a moment Naruto wanted nothing more than to stay in those arms, being held tightly. Sasuke smelled so familiar and it made Naruto remember all the good times. Sasuke was still his most important person and Naruto wondered if that would ever change. He wanted to bury his face in Sasuke's knitted sweater and breathe the other in, stay safe and guarded. To have Sasuke hold him and tell him that everything would be okay and that everything bad that had happen was only a bad dream.

"Gaara called, he said you were hurt."

At the mentioning of the redheads name Naruto tensed up and he remembered that Sasuke wasn't his safe harbor anymore. He braced himself and stepped out of his loved one's embrace. Right now he felt worn and tired, he couldn't do this, and he didn't have the energy to deal with Sasuke right now.

"I'm fine Sasuke, you shouldn't have worried."

"Let me take you home, my car is parked around the corner." Sasuke tried to pull Naruto into his arms again, his dark eyes wide and vulnerable with worry, regret and something else that Naruto wasn't ready to acknowledge.

"Thank you but I already have a ride." Naruto stepped closer to Deidara whose light blue eyes widened a bit but he played along and nodded his head.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously as they locked on the long haired blond but after an inner debate he stayed silent. He wanted to rip Naruto away from this new threat. Then he thought about what Iruka had told him and he kept his temper in check. He would give Naruto some space but there was no way that he was giving up or that he was going to lose Naruto to this person. He would make Naruto see how much he loved him and that they belonged together.

"Fine, I'll see you at home then." Sasuke said and put emphasis on the word home as he shot Deidara one last dirty look before he turned around and walked back to his car slowly. Once he got there Sasuke leaned against the hood of the sleek black vehicle and closed his eyes. His heart had practically stopped when Gaara had called to tell him about the accident, he was surprised but grateful that the redhead had told him. He had been so scared as he drove to Naruto; to lose the blond was his worst nightmare. With a heavy sigh Sasuke got into the car and drove home, he needed to be alone and to think about things. He didn't want to be selfish but here was just no way that he could ever let Naruto go.

oo—oo—oo

"I see."

"No I appreciate you telling me."

"I'll take care of it."

Itachi spoke softly before hanging up the phone. Dammit, this was the last thing he needed, still he couldn't be surprised…He should have expected as much. He would handle it though, no matter what he would keep his family safe, this would change nothing and neither Sasuke nor Naruto would ever have to know.

Itachi ran a hand through his long hair in frustration and with a strangled curse he threw his phone into the wall, making it shatter into tiny pieces.

oo—oo—oo

Naruto rolled his eyes as he held the phone close to his ear.

"Yes daddy, I'm completely fine and still in one piece…No I don't need to see a doctor…Yes I'm being taken care of."

Naruto had spent the last hours on the phone assuring first a panicked Iruka and then his parents that he was safe and sound.

"No dad, I don't need police protection. Stop worrying so much. Kiss mom from me and take care, I'll talk to you later."

Naruto ended the conversation before Minato could come with more objections and crazy ideas.

He was lounging on Sai and Kakashi's couch; he hadn't felt ready to go home so he had had Deidara drive him to Sai's place instead. He was sort of regretting that decision now, Naruto had forgotten what a couple of perves his friends actually were and that they didn't have any qualms about getting down and dirty in front of him. The panting and the moans started to get to him and he was both repulsed and jealous. Naruto missed kissing and he missed being touched but he wasn't so far gone that he wanted to see a live porno starring his friends play out right in front of his eyes.

"Um…guys, I think I'm going to head home now."

No response other than a rather high pitched moan from Sai.

"Thank you for letting me use the shower and for lending me some clothes." Naruto looked down at the grey sweatpants and the tighter than legal black shirt…Someone really should sit down and talk to Sai about his taste in clothes.

Oh dear God! There was a glimpse of anatomy on Kakashi on display now that Naruto never would have wanted to see. "Okay I'm going and I'll talk to you later bye!" Naruto said in one breath and hurried out the door. Eww, eww, eww…Kakashi peenor. Naruto wished he could wash his eyes out with soap. Really Naruto knew the couple was shameless but to whip that thing out while Naruto was right there…No that was so not cool.

Naruto walked to the bus stop with quick steps, he didn't want to be out longer than necessary on a shirt that looked as if it was bought at whores 'r us. He supposed that he could have called Kiba or Iruka and asked for a ride but he didn't want to bother them, it wasn't as if he couldn't make his way home…He was a big boy after all.

As Naruto sat on the bus his phone pinged that he'd gotten a text.

'_Dearest Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry to hear about the accident and I truly hope that you're unharmed. Don't worry about the documents. It was Itachi's responsibility to get them to me on time anyway. Please do me the honor of joining me for lunch tomorrow; I have something of great importance to discuss with you. _

_Uchiha Madara.'_

Well that was weird, what on earth could Madara possibly want to talk to him about? Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine but he blamed it on the skimpy shirt he was wearing. He put his phone in his pocket again and the text out of his mind, he would think about it later and maybe ask Itachi if he had any idea what his uncle could want with him. Right now Naruto just wanted to get home, get into his own clothes and snuggle down with Ai-Chan for a while. He couldn't believe that he missed the baby girl as much as he did after only having been gone for a few hours. That little Princess had well and truly stolen his soul.

Naruto smiled to himself as he got of the rattling bus and walked the short distance to the manor. He was amazed and surprised that it had taken such a short time to consider the Uchiha house his home, even with Sasuke there and the tension that brought Naruto had settled in and made himself at home quickly.

The lights were on in the windows and they beckoned Naruto home with their warm glow. For now the blond just wanted to relax and be with his family. He hurried his steps, eager to get home.

oo—oo—oo

Pale, long-fingered, elegant hands ran over his body, teasing his sensitive spots and making him arch and moan. Sweet lips followed in the hands steps, licking, nipping and driving him insane with need and want.

That deliciously sinful mouth closed over a pebbled nipple and Naruto gasped, pushing himself into that hot mouth wanting more. Sweat beaded on his skin and made golden hair stick in matted locks to his temples. It felt so fucking good and it had been so long since he'd been touched like this.

The mouth released his swollen nub and Naruto whined in protest but all words got stuck in his throat along with his breath as the full, pale pink lips traveled lower, licking his quivering abs and stopping to pay a bit of extra attention to his navel before nuzzling soft, fuzzy blond curls.

Naruto's erection throbbed and ached and the blond could feel precum beading at its crown. He pushed his hips upwards, thrusting his cock in the other's face, showing without words what he wanted…what he craved.

Naruto choked on a cry as that wicked tongue licked up the length of his cock and then swallowing it down to the root.

He gripped familiar inky locks tightly and felt the silky strands run through his fingers as he urged the other on while trying not to buck his hips and just fuck that glorious mouth that had him incased in a tight, hot, wet sheath.

Naruto's toes curled and he knew he would come, he grabbed dark hair tighter and pushed the other's head further down on his cock as his stomach curled and his climax closed in. He arched his back and screamed at the top of his lungs…

"…ITACHI!!!"

Naruto shot up in his bed, his heart beat like a jackhammer with dread filling his mind and a sticky mess in his underwear.

"Oh no…."

Blue eyes were wide and panicked and his whole body was shaking.

"Fuck… fuck…fuckity fuck! FUCK NO!!!"

**AN** – _So chappie 8 is now done. What's up with the mysterious phone call Itachi got? What does Madara want with Naruto? And…What do you think about Naruto's dream?_


End file.
